Scarlet
by cainexx
Summary: Dunia perkuliahan memang berbeda dengan dunia-dunia pada jenjang sebelumnya. Setiap hari adalah pelajaran menuju kedewasaan. Arthur Kirkland, menempuh tahun pertamanya dengan lancar. Tetapi apa yang dimiliki dan banyak dibahas oleh kebanyakan pemuda seusianya, percintaan, tidak berjalan mulus padanya. AU. Various Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Scarlet**

Setting: AU, dunia mahasiswa.

Genre: pertemanan, remaja, anggap aja teenlit.

Summary: Dunia perkuliahan memang berbeda dengan dunia-dunia pada jenjang sebelumnya. Setiap hari adalah pelajaran menuju kedewasaan. Arthur Kirkland, menempuh tahun pertamanya dengan lancar. Tetapi apa yang dimiliki dan banyak dibahas oleh kebanyakan pemuda seusianya, percintaan, tidak berjalan mulus padanya.

Author notes: Gak nyangka bakal bikin fic lagi. Ahh kangen, fandom Hetalia juga udah mulai asyik lagi thanks to Himaruya yang udah balik. Bikin fic ini (yang sangat kemungkinan akan berseri) akibat impact dari apa yang terjadi ke diri saya juga. Baru kemarin Juni masuk asrama di IPB terus menjalani perkuliahan selama 2 bulan. Sekarang Alhamdulillah lagi liburan. Kuliah emang beda banget sama SMA. Banyak hal yang saya kira membuat saya terkesan, yang akan tertuang di sini. Kenapa ini diutamakan di percintaan, karena walaupun sibuk dengan kuliah dsb saya makin cinta Hetalia, terutama pairing-pairingnya. Jadi anggap aja Anda lagi baca buku teenlit tapi dipusatkannya ke karakter cowok. Jujur, ini mungkin first attempt saya bikin cerita macam ini. Jadi kalau gak berasa teenlit atau apapun, minta maaf deh. Kritik dan saran lewat review, silahkan.

Di sini banyak karakter karena karakter Hetalia dan Nyotalia saya satuin. Menurut saya Nyotalia itu bukanlah versi Hetalia yang lain. Misalnya gini, Inggris direpresentasiin si Arthur, tapi dia juga direpresentasiin sama cewek, yaitu Rose (Alice untuk kebanyakan orang).

Jadi kalau banyak nama karakter yang asing, karena itu juga saya yang milih, akan ada penjelasannya di author notes di akhir bab.

Selamat membaca!

Nb lagi: di sini pairingnya normal, cewek sama cowok. Termasuk HetaliaxNyotalia. Misal Sweden gak akan dipair sama Finland, tapi fem!Finland nya. Begitu.

Disclaimer: Kalau Hetalia punya saya, saya pairing-pairing di sini canon :IIII sayangnya enggak, Hetalia punya papa Himaruya

(***********)

"Kita benar-benar bebas kan? Benar _bebas_ kan, Arturo?!"

"Bebas sampai nanti malam, besok kan praktikum," jawab Arthur, berbeda dengan sahabatnya Antonio, dia mengatakannya dengan biasa-biasa saja.

"Yang penting bebas!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Arthur. Sebagai mahasiswa departemen* teknik, mereka memang selalu disibuki oleh tugas dan praktikum, terlebih lagi mereka adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama. Jadi, waktu 'bebas' adalah waktu yang sangat berharga, sangat singkat sehingga tidak boleh disia-siakan. Murid seperti Antonio biasanya akan berkelakuan seperti orang kesakitan setiap adanya waktu ini.

Arthur bertanya karena Antonio biasanya akan tidur siang di kamar mereka di asrama, tetapi sepertinya Antonio akan berbuat hal lain. Sebagai orang yang telah mengenalnya dari kecil, dan sekarang mereka satu kamar di asrama, dia tahu akan apa yang berbeda dari Antonio, walaupun itu kecil.

"Aku kan bisa bertemu dengan Aiko!"

Arthur mengernyit sedikit. Aiko lagi. Nama itu akhir-akhir ini mengisi percakapan diantara mereka. Untuk Antonio, nama itu telah mewarnai hidupnya. Tepatnya sejak hari minggu kemarin ketika cintanya diterima oleh gadis asal Jepang itu. Arthur mengerti, jadi siang ini Antonio akan kencan dengan mahasiswi departemen biologi itu.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" katanya dengan datar. Tetapi sebenarnya dia serius, karena Antonio akan pulang nanti sore dan tinggal menyalin tugas pendahuluannya untuk praktikum besok. Mudah sekali, andai saja dia bisa tidak memperbolehkannya menyalin. Kencan kan bisa dilakukan akhir minggu. Tetapi dia tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Apalagi kalau Antonio sudah meminta seperti anak kecil meminta permen, ya, dengan mata yang hijau bersih itu.

"Makasih teman! Duluan ya!" seru Antonio. Dia lalu mempercepat jalannya lalu berbelok ke arah lain di persimpangan lorong.

(*********)

Di kamar asrama, Arthur disambut oleh Livio yang seperti biasa sudah berada di kamar membaca buku. Ahh tapi tidak, betapa terkejutnya Arthur tidak menemukan Livio di sana. Arthur menerka-nerka sebentar sebelum akhirnya membiarkannya. Semua orang kan punya urusannya masing-masing. Dan urusan Arthur siang itu adalah untuk tidur sejenak, walaupun dia tidur nyenyak tadi malam, dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal lain. Di luar udara menyengat, panas sekali, membuat kulitnya yang pucat iritasi. Andaikan perpustakaan tidak jauh, dia pasti akan ke sana.

Dia pun tidur setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di tempat yang rapih. Walaupun tidak membuat banyak perbedaan oleh kamar yang seperti kapal hancur karena dipadati barang-barang dari keempat penghuninya. Setelah berganti ke baju yang lebih pendek, dia pun langsung berbaring di kasur yang dekat dengan jendela. Menyesal karena dia memilih tempat yang langsung terkena sinar matahari, setelah dia menutup matanya dia pun cepat tertidur.

Sore harinya, setelah dia otomatis terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia terkejut mendapati Antonio yang telah duduk di depan meja belajar. Diantara begitu banyak barang, Antonio begitu serius tatapannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya lemah, tenggorokannya kering.

"Ohh _Amigo_! Kau sudah bangun?" Antonio bertanya lagi dengan nada yang ramah khas orang Spanyol.

"Kukira kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Arthur lagi, dia kini duduk di samping tempat tidur, kepalanya menatap Antonio di meja belajar yang tepat di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Malam? Memangnya makan siang sampai malam?"

Ohh jadi dia hanya makan siang. Arthur berbicara kepada pikirannya. Kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri Antonio dengan pekerjaannya.

"Selesai!"

Hampir saja punggung tangan Antonio mengenai hidung Arthur.

"Aku mau tidur dulu!" katanya lalu beranjak dari kursi. Dia meninggalkan kertas pekerjaannya begitu saja, dengan maksud agar Arthur dapat menyalinnya.

Arthur mengambil kertas itu lalu melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Semuanya lengkap terjawab. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Antonio dapat melakukannya, padahal materi yang diberikan sedikit, dan praktikum besok cukup rumit. Memang Antonio orangnya terlihat seperti orang yang santai dan malas, tetapi dia memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Itulah salah satu alasan Arthur tak keberatan berteman dengannya.

Dia lalu mendengar pintu kamar terbuka. Dia menoleh, melihat Livio memasuki kamar.

"Livio, kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang makan siang sesore ini?"

Mendengarnya, Antonio yang telah berganti pakaian tertawa. "Yang pasti jawabannya adalah si alis mata tebal ini."

Arthur menyilangkan kedua alis matanya yang tebal, kesal.

"Ohh, maaf Arthur, tadi aku sudah!"

"Hee, kau terlihat senang. Kau makan siang dengan siapa tadi?" Antonio cepat-cepat menghampiri Livio.

Arthur membiarkan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap. Selain karena dia ingin menyalin tugas Antonio, dia juga tidak merasa percakapan itu hal yang mudah dimengerti. Sesekali mereka tertawa, seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang berbicara soal cinta. Tapi itu benar, mereka memang berbicara tentang percintaan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia ingin mengerti, dia memasang earphone-nya dan terus mengerjakan.

Berwald datang malamnya. Teman sekamar mereka itu memang suka sekali pulang setelah makan malam. Antonio menyambutnya, lalu mereka mengobrol. Sementara Arthur dan Livio yang baru saja selesai makan malam saling duduk menyelonjorkan kaki di atas tempat tidur Arthur. Andai saja Antonio bukanlah anggota kamar, pastilah kamar itu diliputi sepi. Arthur dan Livio adalah orang yang pendiam, Berwald juga orang yang disegani untuk diajak berbicara.

Arthur bersyukur karena malam itu teman-teman Antonio yang berisik tidak datang. Walau mereka rutin datang akhir minggu, terkadang mereka datang di hari biasa. Livio juga tak suka kalau kamar itu menjadi sangat ribut.

Malam itu berjalan dengan tentram hingga mereka menempelkan kepala di atas bantal.

(********)

"Sepertinya asyik sekali sms-annya," Arthur yang sedari tadi ingin menegur Antonio, didahului oleh singgungan Kiku.

Antonio yang sedari tadi tidak bisa terlepas dari ponselnya, dan sekali-kali tertawa, berhenti lalu menatap Kiku. "Ahh iya, maaf!" tapi dia kembali dengan ponselnya.

Kiku menggerutu sedikit sebelum kembali menggenggam pulpennya.

Arthur membalikkan kertas soalnya lalu melemparkan pandangan ke teman-teman sekelompoknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti di sini saja, dan membiarkan Antonio mengerjakan ini semua,"

"Benar sekali, kan Antonio sudah pintar," Victor, yang duduk di seberangnya mengangguk.

"Kalo sekalian ditulisin bisa kali!" seru Oz, dia meregangkan otot tangannya di udara.

Mendengar semua ini, Mathias teman sekelompok asal Denmark itu tertawa. "Kalian ini, biarkanlah teman Spanyol kita ini. Cinta kan sedang bersemi."

"Kau terdengar seperti Francis," ujar Victor ditimpali anggukan Arthur.

"Ahh kalian ini terdengar seperti orang yang tidak pernah pacaran saja!"

Victor dan Arthur tidak menjawab, tetapi mereka tetap memberikan pandangan kesal pada Denmark.

"Benar, tetapi bukankah si yang di sms itu juga punya kesibukan lain? Antonio, bukankah kau malah mengganggunya?" tumben sekali Oz mengatakan hal yang masuk akal. Teman sekelompoknya menatap dengan terkesan. Untuk Antonio, dia mengangguk dan mengerti. Dia meletakkan ponselnya lalu mengambil penanya.

"Oke, di mana kita?"

(*********)

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan dia?"

"Ya, baru minggu kemarin jadian,"

"Kalau begitu, satu saranku: take it easy. Selama kalian masih satu kampus, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana,"

"Iya-iya, mengerti."

"Kau ini Oz, berkata seperti sudah ahlinya," kata Victor menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berniat membantu! Aku tidak ingin awal pacarannya, seperti aku dengan Ratna, tidak baik."

"Tetapi saranmu itu cukup standar, kau kira Antonio tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Oz mengedipkan kedua matanya yang kehijauan, "Memangnya sudah pernah?"

"Kau ini mengejek Antonio ya?" tanya Victor, alis matanya yang tipis sedikit tersilang.

"Tidak! Tapi aku cukup yakin Antonio belum pernah. Antonio?" dia menatap Antonio meminta penjelasan.

Antonio tertawa, "Aku memang belum pernah. Ini kali pertama."

"Tuh kan! Lebih baik daripada kau yang belum pernah sama sekali!"

Victor menaikkan kaca mata merah terangnya, matanya yang keunguan dibalik itu terlihat sedang bersabar. "Enak saja. Memangnya aku terlihat lajang?"

"Ohh jadi sekarang sedang!"

"LDR ya?" Kiku akhirnya ikut dalam percakapan.

Mathias sudah lama meninggalkan tempat itu, dia ada urusan dengan dosen. Sementara Arthur diam saja. Dia memang orang yang tidak banyak omong, apalagi kalau urusan cinta. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Kau sehabis ini mau kemana?" tanya Antonio setelah percakapan berakhir dan tinggal dia dengan Arthur.

"Ke asrama, ke mana lagi?"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku bertemu dengan Aiko!"

"Buat apa?"

"Ya ikut saja, mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan cinta di sana!"

Arthur langsung berbalik. Antonio cepat mengambil tangannya. "Maksud aku bukan kau melihat cinta antara aku dengan Aiko, tapi lihatlah sepertinya ada temannya yang menaruh perhatian padamu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku traktir makan siang!"

"Baiklah."

(*********)

Di tangga menuju departemen biologi, mereka akhirnya berjumpa dengan Aiko. Aiko datang dengan teman-temannya. Arthur hanya mengenal satu diantara mereka, dan itu adalah Mei, pacar dari Kiku. Tak hanya Mei dan Aiko yang penampilannya sederhana tapi cantik, tetapi tiga temannya yang lain juga begitu.

"Jadi kita makan siang dulu, lalu lanjut mengerjakan laporan!" kata Aiko kepada teman-temannya, suaranya halus. Mei mengangguk semangat, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Maaf ya tadi aku putus, aku merasa sangat mengganggumu tadi," Antonio berkata pada Aiko. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, sementara Arthur, Mei dan yang lainnya berjalan di belakang.

Arthur agak terkejut mendengar nada perkataan Antonio yang begitu lemah lembut. Berbeda sekali saat dia dengan teman-temannya, apalagi dengan dirinya. Benar rupanya kalau orang berpacaran hal yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui bisa keluar. Tak hanya lemah lembut terhadap pacar, Antonio rupanya juga pembohong. Padahal dia berhenti karena dinasihati Oz karena takut mengganggu. Kalau tidak begitu, dia pasti akan terus mengganggu dengan sms-smsnya.

Arthur menyadari sebuah tatapan yang diberikan seseorang di sebelahnya, dia tidak yakin siapa, di antara ketiga gadis lain yang bersama Mei dan Aiko. Tetapi dia tidak ingin mencari tahu. Karena dia paling tidak suka ditatap, dia lalu dengan pintarnya dapat mengambil posisi di sebelah Mei, di ujung barisan itu. Dia hanya mengenal gadis Taiwan itu, jadi menurutnya lebih aman berada di sisi orang yang dikenal daripada tidak sama sekali.

Mei memberikan Arthur senyum karena kelakuannya yang aneh.

Arthur membalas tersenyum dengan kikuk. Mei tentunya tidak akan pernah memberikannya tatapan yang aneh-aneh.

Di barisan depan, sambil berbicara dengan Aiko, Antonio melihat sedikit dari ujung matanya kelakuan Arthur itu. Dia hanya bisa mendesah kecil sambil bertanya-tanya, kapan Arthur akan memberikan gadis-gadis itu kesempatan. Tidak, bukan hanya gadis-gadis itu, tetapi hampir semua gadis di kampus yang Antonio yakin mereka tertarik dengan Arthur. Mahasiswa teknik mesin dan biosistem asal Inggris yang tampan dan pintar, siapa sih gadis yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya? Arthur selalu tidak menyadari hal ini.

Antonio telah memutuskan sejak kemarin untuk mencari pacar untuk Arthur. Rasanya tidak adil, dia yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya harus sendirian karena dia sadar, dirinya harus memberikan waktu lebih pada Aiko. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia ingin Arthur juga merasakan hal sepertinya. Untuk mencintai seseorang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu.

Dari teman-teman mahasiswa yang dia kenal, hampir semuanya sudah mempunyai pacar, kalau belum, pasti ada seseorang yang mereka sukai. Seperti Livio, teman sekamarnya dari negara kecil dekat Swiss, Liechtenstein, menyukai seseorang dan sedang dalam proses mendapatkan hatinya. Dua teman kamar yang lain juga sudah punya seseorang untuk bersama.

Hanya Arthur, yang bahkan tidak meletakkan matanya pada gadis-gadis kampus yang cantik-cantik itu. Padahal mereka juga pasti rela bersolek untuk menarik perhatian Arthur. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat mereka, barang sedikit pun.

"Hee, pacar sendiri tidak ditraktir, tetapi sahabat ditraktir?" seru salah satu dari gadis-gadis bersama Aiko dan Mei.

Antonio bingung, menahan mengambil uang dari dompetnya.

Aiko juga terkejut, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kata siapa Antonio akan membayar bagianku, kau akan membayar bagian Aiko ya kan Antonio?" Arthur tersenyum, dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya di kafetaria. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar bagiannya.

"Aku tiba-tiba disms ada kumpul dengan kakak kelas di UKM, jadi aku duluan," Arthur melambaikan tangan.

"Bye bye Arthur! Besok-besok makan siang bersama lagi ya!" seru Mei membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Sementara Antonio hanya bisa menatap Arthur pergi sambil mendesahkan namanya. Mereka memang telah menyelesaikan makan siang di kantin. Dan seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya, Antonio akan mentraktirnya. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi karena seruan yang datang setelahnya tadi.

"Kalian itu sangat dekat ya," kata Aiko. Mereka sekarang berada di luar area kafetaria, Antonio ingin pamit, jadi dia berbicara dulu berdua dengan Aiko.

"Ahh iya, tadi aku memang sudah janji dengannya, kalau dia akan ikut, dia akan kutraktir."

"Begitu ya, maaf tadi teman-temanku memang tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula salahnya sendiri, datang hanya karena ingin ditraktir."

"Hush," Aiko memukul telapak tangan Antonio pelan, karena nada bicara Antonio terdengar agak kesal. "Dia akhirnya membayar sendiri, jadi bukan karena traktiran."

"Iya iya, aku tahu, ini salahku karena telah mengajaknya."

"Iya, dia pasti punya urusan lain."

"Tidak juga, dia memang tidak ada niat untuk hal macam ini,"

"Hal macam ini maksudmu?"

Antonio diam sejenak, berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengajak Aiko duduk di kursi panjang, lalu memulai bercerita. Intinya adalah Antonio ingin mencarikan Arthur pacar.

"Ohh rupanya begitu," Aiko tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa, Antonio! Jangan menyerah! Lagipula mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya apa yang kau kira! Mungkin dia juga menyukai seseorang. Dia tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu karena malu."

Perkataan Aiko memang sangat lembut, tetapi Antonio tidak bisa tidak menentang, "Tidak mungkin. Aku mengenalnya sejak kami 7 tahun,"

"Tapi, kalian tidak sedekat sebelumnya bukan? Kalian mungkin sahabat tetapi tak semua hal harus diketahui, pasti ada yang kalian rahasiakan sendiri. Seperti rencanamu ini, Arthur kan tidak tahu."

Antonio tertegun, mulai membenarkan kata-kata Aiko tersebut.

"Jadi kau jangan kesal dengannya. Sebagai sahabat, kau harus selalu ada untuknya bukan?"

Antonio mengangguk. Dia mengerti sekarang, sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "_Gracias_, Aiko. Aku akan bersabar."

"_Iie, Ganbatte_!"

Mereka berdua beranjak, Antonio meraih tangan Aiko. Dia menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai gadis yang pengertian. Beberapa orang yang dia kenal sering sekali komplain tentang pacar mereka yang terlalu maja yang _selalu_ menginginkan perhatian. Sementara Aiko, baru saja mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jadi kan soal kencan kita?"

"Kencan pertama kita? Tentu saja! Kita bicarakan lagi nanti!"

"_Si_!" Antonio memberikannya kecupan di pipi sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

(*******)

Sesampainya di kamar, Antonio menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong. Kosong tanpa penghuninya tentunya. Keadaan kamar masih sama, kapal pecah. Dia lalu berjalan menuju bagian barang-barangnya, menaruh tasnya. Bagian barang-barang Arthur di sebelahnya tertata rapi, dibandingkan dengannya, 180" berbeda. Dia kemudian tertawa, akan memori yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sebelum mereka memasuki asrama, di kamar Arthur yang 'sebenarnya'. Tidak ada yang namanya kerapihan, pakaian diletakkan di mana-mana, kertas di mana-mana, selimut tidak pernah dilipat, tirai tidak pernah dibuka. Kamar Arthur tersebut seperti markas kecil di daerah gang-gang gelap. Tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Walaupun mereka berbagi kamar, bagian kamar milik Arthur, bersih dan rapi. Orang-orang mengatakan kerapihan kamar mencerminkan karakter orang yang memiliki kamar tersebut. Apakah ini artinya Arthur berubah? Antonio bertanya-tanya.

Dia lalu melepaskan pakaiannya, berganti ke pakaian sehari-hari untuk di kamar dan sekitar asrama. Seperti telah belajar dari memori tersebut, Antonio menggantungkan pakaian itu dengan rapi. Tak hanya itu, buku-buku yang berada di atas meja juga. Dia tersenyum puas setelah melihat hasilnya mirip dengan bagian milik Arthur. Dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, yang juga tempat tidur Arthur. Hanya, Arthur di bagian kasur bawah, sementara Antonio bagian bawah. Saat memilih bagian kamar, dia memang sengaja untuk memilih bagian atas.

Belum dia raih tangga untuk ke kasur atas, dia berhenti pada bagian tempat tidur Arthur. Seperti diperintah, Antonio naik lalu berbaring di kasur tersebut. Dia lalu terkesan bagaimana kasur tersebut agak panas. Rupanya karena sinar matahari dari jendela yang tepat di sebelahnya. Pastinya Arthur kepanasan tidur di sini, tetapi dia tidak pernah mendengarnya komplain. Tetapi kalau dipikir lagi, jika musim penghujan datang, kasurnya akan lebih dingin daripada yang lain.

Dia meraih bantal lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas benda empuk tersebut. Kemudian dia terkesan. Dia dapat mencium bau keringat Arthur. Bau yang dia selalu dapatkan setelah bermain sepakbola di SMA dahulu. Sekarang karena tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, Antonio jarang menciumnya. Arthur juga selalu menjaga dirinya bersih. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengajak Arthur mengelilingi kampus pagi-pagi di akhir minggu nanti.

Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat. Antonio kini menyadari bagaimana semuanya telah berubah. Dia sekarang seorang mahasiswa, dia belajar dengan subjek yang tidak sebanyak di SMA dulu, tetapi tugas makin banyak, dia harus membagi waktu antara kampus dan kehidupan sehari-harinya, makan, istirahat, mencuci pakaian. Dia juga menemui banyak orang dari berbagai belahan bumi. Kegiatan-kegiatan kampus juga sangat menyenangkan untuk diikuti. Itu semua membuat dirinya berubah. Arthur juga berubah.

Semua orang tahu, perubahan akan mengarah pada perpisahan. Tiba-tiba Antonio merasa takut memikirkan hal itu. Perpisahan pasti akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Arthur. Dia tidak mau itu. Dia telah merasakan rasa takut itu sewaktu kelulusan SMA. Dia dapat berlega hati bagaimana dia kembali bersama dengan Arthur walau berada di universitas. Tetapi, apakah ini hanya penundaan sesaat?

Antonio semakin membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat itu. Walau hanya bantal dan kasur, setidaknya dia dapat merasakan kehadiran Arthur, yang dia inginkan sekarang itu.

(********)

Antonio terbangun satu jam setelahnya. Matanya terbuka, semakin penglihatannya menjadi jelas, dia dapat tahu bahwa sosok pirang yang berada di sebelahnya adalah Arthur. Kesadaran itu merayap padanya, hingga akhirnya dia terkejut.

"Arthur!" Dia cepat bangun dari kasur tersebut. Karena terkejut, alhasil kepalanya terbentur oleh kayu penopang kasur di atas. Dia pun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini memang selalu berisik ya, sampai bangun tidur pun kau sudah berisik," Arthur berkata pelan sambil mengusap matanya.

Antonio tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia bersiap menerima apapun selanjutnya itu. Teriakan kesal Arthur, apapun itu.

"Kenapa? Masih sakit?"

Antonio mengangguk, entah karena dirinya yang masih setengah tertidur, tapi memang kepalanya sakit karena tadi.

"Kalau begitu sini," Arthur menaikkan kepalanya, menopang tubuhnya dengan bahunya, tangannya yang lain mencoba meraih Antonio.

Tanpa dikatakan dua kali, Antonio menurunkan kepalanya mendekati permukaan kasur. Tangan Arthur kemudian dengan mudah meraihnya. Setelah pada jarak yang cukup dekat, tanpa pernah diperkirakan oleh Antonio, Arthur mengecup keningnya. Kemerahan cepat hinggap di pipi Antonio.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih ingin tidur?"

Seperti robot yang sudah distel pada fase otomatis, Antonio mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Arthur menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan Antonio lebih banyak tempat untuk berbaring.

Antonio perlahan menaruh kembali badannya di atas kasur, matanya tak lepas dari Arthur. "Kau tidak marah?"

Arthur mengeluarkan senyumnya, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Aku malah tidur di sebelahmu bukannya mengusirmu dari awal."

Antonio melihatnya dan mendengarnya dengan saksama. Dia sangat menyukai senyuman itu. "Maaf ya Arturo. Sepertinya kebiasaanku untuk menumpang tidur di kamarmu belum hilang," Dia merujuk pada kamar Arthur yang sebenarnya di rumah asalnya di London.

"Dan kebiasaanku untuk selalu membiarkanmu belum berubah."

Antonio mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia lalu meraih Arthur dan merangkulnya. Ada beberapa hal yang belum berubah di antara mereka, dan hal-hal itulah yang akan membuatnya selalu bersama dengan Arthur.

Mereka kemudian kembali tertidur. Mendengar desahan nafas masing-masing, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka sangat nyaman tidurnya. Hingga pada malam hari, ketika mereka baru terbangun, mereka menemukan Livio dan Berwald yang sudah berada di samping mereka masih terlelap. Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama kedua orang itu telah ikut tidur bersama. Kasur itu muat untuk 4 mahasiswa yang telah dewasa, walaupun sempit.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Kita harus melakukan ini lagi. Selanjutnya mungkin kasur Antonio," kata Livio dengan polosnya.

Sepanjang siang hingga malam itu, menjadikan penghuni kamar 270 yang terdiri dari mahasiswa asal Spanyol, Inggris, Liechtenstein dan Swedia lebih dekat.

[*********]

Preview chapter selanjutnya:

Antonio berpikir bahwa Arthur tidak menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis manapun, dan bahwa dia tidak menyukai seorang pun. Apakah itu benar? Di chapter selanjutnya akan diwarnai interaksi Arthur dengan gadis-gadis cantik di kampus. Yang pasti, Arthur tidak gay. Dia hanya menyukai gadis yang benar-benar spesial.

[*********]

Author notes 2:

*Di IPB, sebutan "jurusan" itu "departemen". Iya, beda dengan universitas-universitas lain. Jadi supaya setting kampus di cerita ini spesial, namanya juga "departemen". Tenang, kampus yang diceritakan di sini bukan IPB. walaupunadaasramainternasion alnya uhuk.

=Aiko; tentu saja fem!Japan

=Livio; male!Liechtenstein

=Victor; male!Monaco

=Oz; bagi yang belum tahu, ini nama kebanyakan fans untuk Australia.

=Mathias; Denmark


	2. Chapter 2

"Kerjaanmu itu bikin laporaaan saja. Ayolah pergi bersama kami, lihatlah dunia luar!" seru Antonio, setengah membujuk setengah mengejek.

Arthur menjaga kesabarannya. Teman-teman sekamarnya, setelah tidur siang yang menyenangkan bersama, sepakat untuk pergi membeli makan bersama. Bukan membeli makan di kantin asrama, yang tentunya tidak perlu repot untuk Antonio membujuknya, tetapi di sebuah pasar dekat kampus. Di pasar itu tersedia tak hanya barang-barang kebutuhan tetapi juga kios-kios dan restoran makanan. Dengan usaha itu mungkin mereka akan bertemu dengan mahasiswi, lalu berkenalan lalu mungkin menjadi berpacaran seperti apa yang diharapkan Antonio agar terjadi pada Arthur. Tentunya rencana ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Arthur. Dia berdalih untuk mengerjakan laporan, yang juga adalah tugas Antonio. Dia juga punya keyakinan kuat Antonio akan mengajak teman-temannya yang sangat berisik itu.

Dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Antonio berseru kecewa. Livio menatap Arthur dengan sedih, kalau Arthur tidak ikut maka dia juga tidak mau ikut. Dia juga tak suka dengan teman-teman Antonio yang berisik.

Terimakasih karena Arthur, rencana keempat sekawan itu batal. Antonio benar-benar kesal.

Arthur tidak memperhatikan kekelasan teman Spanyol nya itu, dia lebih menaruh perhatiannya pada Livio. "Kalau kau sangat ingin makan, aku antarkan kau, hanya bila kau makan di kantin asrama."

Livio menatapnya, mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Sebelum dia dapat menjawab, ponsel Arthur berbunyi.

"Ketua angkatan sebelum kita ingin menemui kita, dan ini penting. Lekas ke sekretariat sekarang juga!" Arthur mendengar suara Ludwig dengan saksama sebelum menjawab "Baiklah" dengan nada yang sama seriusnya.

"Ada pertemuan mendadak. Kau jadi tidak Livio? Aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian!"

Livio cepat menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Arthur. Kau sebaiknya cepat ke pertemuan itu!"

Arthur menatap Livio sebentar. Bocah itu terlihat lebih muda walaupun mereka seumuran*, rambut dan matanya memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. Sejak awal mereka tinggal bersama di asrama dan sekamar, mereka cepat sekali merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan, mereka selalu belajar bersama. Livio akan bertanya banyak hal kepada Arthur dan Arthur bersedia menjawab. Kalau mereka berjalan di area kampus bersama, orang akan menganggap mereka kakak-beradik. Mereka tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Arthur tidak keberatan, dia bahkan merasa seperti seorang kakak. Karena itu dia akan cepat merasa khawatir kalau ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Livio sedih atau ada yang menyakitinya.

"Antonio, sebelum kau bergabung dengan teman-teman anehmu, antar dia makan," seru Arthur dan ini perintah yang menandakan dia tidak ingin dibantah.

(********)

Ini adalah waktu setelah senja. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang keluar dari asramanya untuk pergi membeli makanan. Mereka pergi bergerombol, ada yang bersama teman-teman sekamar, sejurusan, seasrama, sekelompok kelas. Ada juga yang berdua, bersama sahabat dan... bersama pacar. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat lapar. Ada yang ingin lekas membeli makan karena tugas yang menanti, ada yang memang ingin menghabiskan waktu, menikmati makanan dan berbincang-bincang. Lalu di kategori manakah Arthur? Dia telah sampai pada jalan umum di mana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah bercampur. Dia hanya bergeming pada keramaian tersebut, berjalan dengan cepat. Untuk kategori, dia adalah mereka yang ingin bertemu dengan organisasi atau Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa (UKM) yang mereka ikuti dan ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusan tersebut.

Pada sebuah persimpangan, dia disapa oleh seseorang, agak keras sehingga dia harus berhenti. Menengok ke arah suara tersebut, dia melihat Ratna berjalan menuju ke arahnya dari jalan lain. Di tangan gadis Asia tersebut terdapat sebuah kantung plastik yang Arthur yakin adalah makanan yang dia beli di kantin di ujung jalan tersebut.

"Kau di-sms juga? Apa yang dipikirkan kakak angkatan ya, menyuruh kita berkumpul mendadak seperti ini,"

Arthur mendengarkan Ratna yang setelah sampai padanya langsung berceloteh. Gadis Indonesia itu memang berisik, seperti pacarnya, tetapi dia lebih pintar sehingga Arthur dapat mentolerir.

"Aku ditelepon Ludwig... sepertinya memang penting," kata Arthur, kembali berjalan.

"Hei, tidak usah terburu-buru. Salahkan mereka karena mendadak. Aku jadinya belum makan," Ratna mengeluh sambil menyusul Arthur. Cowok Inggris itu tidak merespon karena itu dia kembali berkata, "Menurutmu ada apa ya? Kalau Ludwig sampai memanggilmu, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin memastikan kau dapat hadir."

"Sepertinya..."

"Ohh apakah karena pemilihan ketua! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah memutuskan! Dan jangan-jangan kau yang terpilih!"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju oleh pendapat sesama anggota Klub Debat Internasional itu. Baru minggu lalu dia ditunjuk sebagai ketua angkatan dalam Organisasi Lintas Mahasiswa Internasional. Dia juga adalah ketua Perkumpulan Mahasiswa Inggris, dan ketua bagi lorong di asramanya. Tak hanya itu, dia dalam daftar kandidat ketua angkatan bagi BEM*. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat bila ia mendapat tambahan dua jabatan ketua angkatan.

"Jangan rendah diri begitu! Ketika orang melihatmu, mereka tahu ada wajah_ leadership_ padamu!"

Arthur kembali menggeleng tidak setuju. Kepemimpinan memangnya bisa dilihat dari wajah? Orang-orang hanya suka memberinya banyak beban dan tanggungjawab.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ratna terus berceloteh, tak peduli dengan respon Arthur yang hanya dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

(**********)

"Kalian terlambat."

Arthur tahu itu. Sejak dia melihat Ratna menghampirinya, dia tahu dia akan terlambat. Sampai 20 menit pula.

"Kalian yang tidak membiarkan kami makan terlebih dahulu! Kami lapar tahu!" seru Ratna, membantah kakak angkatan tanpa rasa takut.

Arthur diam. Dia hanya berharap urusan itu cepat selesai, dan juga, tidak ingin menjadi ketua angkatan untuk klub tersebut.

(***********)

"Sayang sekali, kau menyerahkan jabatan itu pada Ludwig."

"Dia lebih pantas," jawab Arthur singkat.

"Ya sudahlah," Ratna menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Oh ya, kau ingin langsung kembali ke asrama atau?"

"Aku ingin membeli makan dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan!" Ratna melambaikan tangannya sebelum bergabung bersama teman-teman mahasiswinya.

Arthur langsung berjalan pulang, tidak peduli dengan beberapa panggilan, termasuk dari kakak kelas. Dia ingin segera membeli makan lalu ke asrama untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Dia juga tidak menyadari bagaimana saat ia berpapasan dengan Ratna dengan teman-temannya, bahwa mereka sedang membicarakannya dengan berbisik-bisik.

(*********)

Arthur mengunjungi minimarket dan segera mengambil roti tawar untuk sarapan, lalu membayar. Itu yang ingin direncanakannya, sebelum seseorang memperlambat gerakannya. Orang itu juga ingin membeli roti tawar, tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan sewaktu ingin mengambil roti tawar yang sama.

"Ahh maaf, kau ambil saja yang ini," Orang tersebut suaranya seperti air sungai yang mengalir, nyaring tetapi menyejukkan.

Arthur tentunya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut yang memperlambatnya. Seorang gadis, seorang mahasiswi, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, berada di hadapannya. Di wajahnya yang putih berseri terdapat senyuman. Dia lantas membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ambillah yang ini," jawab Arthur sebelum mengambil roti tawar yang lain di atas rak tersebut. Sebelum dia berbalik untuk langsung menuju kasir, dari pandangannya mendapatkan sepasang mata hijau yang indah. Dia tidak menyempatkan untuk memandangi dan merasakan betapa indahnya mata tersebut.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit Arthur telah selesai bertransaksi, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannnya menuju asrama.

(**********)

"Aku seharusnya tidak ikut. Aku seharusnya tidak ikut," gumaman Arthur dapat didengar oleh Antonio, lantas dia tersenyum. Jadwal kuliah dan praktek mereka yang Senin-Sabtu akhirnya berakhir. Pagi di hari minggu itu Antonio dapat menjalankan rencana saat dia tidak sengaja tertidur di kasur milik Arthur.

Dia, Arthur, Aiko, Livio, Mei, Kiku, Rose dan dua orang lainnya yang dia yakin menyukai Arthur. Mereka bersebelas mengawali kegiatan yang dicanangkannya dengan bersepeda. Dengan cepat dia mendahului Arthur dan bersepeda di sebelah Mei. Arthur juga didahului oleh mereka semua sehingga dia bersepeda paling akhir, dan sepertinya hal itu disengaja. Jelas sekali Arthur tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di situ. Apabila dia melakukan sesuatu, seperti keluar dari rombongan, Antonio tak akan memaafkannya.

"Jadi Arthur, aku dengar kau jadi ketua BEM angkatan kita," Antonio rupanya tak harus berlama-lama khawatir karena dua gadis selain Aiko, Mei dan Rose dengan cepat menyejajarkan laju sepeda mereka dengan Arthur.

Arthur hanya menatap gadis yang bertanya padanya dengan sekilas kemudian kembali melihat arah jalan sepeda. "Begitulah."

"Selamat ya!" kali ini datang dari gadis yang lain. Ya, mereka bersepeda di kanan dan kiri nya. Gadis di kanannya yang pertama kali berkata, tampak keturunan China seperti Mei. Gadis di kirinya berbeda jauh sekali, rambutnya seperti warna krim kecoklatan dan matanya biru.

"Terimakasih,"

"Aku Wang Chun Yan, tapi panggil aku Chun Yan, aku dan Mei adalah sepupu!" seru gadis China di sebelahnya. Belum sempat dia merespon perkenalan dari gadis itu, gadis di sebelahnya yang lain dengan cepat berseru.

"Aku Amelia! Dari Amerika dan departemen Gizi!"

Arthur berpikir, dari mana Antonio mendapatkan kedua gadis itu. Dia tidak dapat merespon mereka satu-satu karena mereka terus berceloteh dan bersahut-sahutan. Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan dia memutuskan untuk diam dan setengah mendengarkan.

(********)

"Jadi bagaimana, Arthur? Kedua gadis itu manis bukan?" tanya Antonio. Kegiatan bersepeda itu sekaligus bermain sepakbola secara kecil-kecilan akhirnya selesai. Dia, Arthur dan Livio baru saja mengembalikan sepeda milik kampus, sekarang mereka bersama-sama kembali ke asrama.

"Kau mengenal mereka dari mana?" tanya Arthur tanpa melihat mahasiswa Spanyol itu.

"Aku mengenal Amelia sejak daftar ulang. Dia ketua klub fotografi asrama lho! Lalu Chun Yan adalah sepupu Mei. Mei yang mengajaknya. Tetapi tidak sia-sia kan aku mengajak mereka? Jadi? Siapa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Eh?"

Arthur tiba-tiba berhenti, Antonio lantas berhenti dan bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan buat kegiatan macam itu! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Mencarikan aku pacar? Peduli sekali kau! Mulai sekarang, urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" Arthur berkata dengan penuh emosi, matanya yang hijau terkunci pada Antonio penuh keseriusan. Dia menekan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Setelah merasa cukup jelas dan cukup serius, dia memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Antonio, juga meninggalkan Livio.

Keduanya menatap Arthur dengan penuh keterkejutan dan kebingungan di wajah mereka. Antonio begitu terguncang karena dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu dari temannya. Dia ingin Arthur senang, tetapi mengapa dia menjadi sangat marah? Apa salahnya? Dia dengannya adalah teman, teman sejak lama, tentunya dia harus peduli, tetapi kenapa Arthur malah berkata seperti tidak ingin diganggu? Mengapa tujuan baiknya direspon dengan penolakan?

Livio menatap kepergian Arthur, juga melihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Antonio. Arthur tentunya sangat serius sampai melupakan kehadirannya. Antonio tentunya diliputi oleh beribu pertanyaan. Dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia menikmati kegiatan hari itu. Rose bersamanya, dan itu cukup membuatnya senang. Antonio juga, menikmati waktunya dengan Aiko. Jadi bagaimana dengan Arthur? Sesuatu menyentak Livio, dia akhirnya mengerti. Dengan cepat dia mengambil langkah menyusul Arthur.

[**********]

Preview chapter selanjutnya:

Perang dingin! Istilah yang tepat untuk menamai situasi Arthur dan Antonio selanjutnya. Arthur merasa Antonio tidak berhak mengurusi percintaannya, sementara Antonio merasa kepeduliannya itu tidak salah sebagai seorang teman. Livio, sebagai teman sekamar mereka berdua, dia merasakan dampak yang besar dari perang dingin ini! Kedua sahabat yang memang tak pernah mempunyai pemikiran yang sama ini _harus_ diakurkan kembali!

[**********]

AN:

Maaf banget updatenya terlalu lama. Maklum, belum liburan. Besok saya ada praktikum (ya, praktikum hari sabtu), tetapi entah kenapa saya sangat ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan kalian!

* saya mengusahakan hampir semua nation seumuran. Mungkin hanya beberapa pengecualian seperti Scotland dan saudara-saudara dari Arthur.

*BEM. Ya, Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa! OSIS-nya mahasiswa!


	3. Chapter 3

Kamar 270 di hari itu sama seperti kamar-kamar lainnya di lorong, sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hari libur, terutama hari minggu memang dijadikan ajang bagi mahasiswa untuk bepergian entah ke tempat-tempat olahraga, mall, jalan dengan teman atau pacar, acara organisasi atau bahkan seminar. Hanya beberapa yang tetap di kamar, itu pun tidak membuat kesan tak berpenghuni hilang karena mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur seharian.

Kesan sepi di lorong harus hilang untuk sementara karena seseorang mahasiswa Inggris yang diramalkan akan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan, Arthur Kirkland, membuka pintu kamar agak keras. Tanpa berlama-lama berada di dalam situ, dia cepat mengambil alat-alat mandi dan –rupanya- kembali menutup pintu agak keras. Dia cepat 'menyegarkan' dirinya di kamar mandi, dan melewatkan kehadiran Livio yang tadi mengejarnya sekarang berada di kamar.

Melihat tidak adanya perlengkapan mandi Arthur, Livio langsung tahu di mana Arthur sekarang. Dia pun tidak menyusul untuk mandi, tetapi dia berputar-putar, mengatur napasnya, lalu membuka jendela kamar. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuktikan bahwa waktu sudah agak siang. Livio mengambil kursi Antonio yang berada di depan jendela tersebut, yang juga berada di samping kursi Arthur. Dia tidak merasa lelah. Keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya tidak dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Karena apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang pagi tidak membuatnya menyesal sekalipun. Senyum yang terhias di wajah Rose terus melekat di benaknya.

Tak seperti Arthur, Livio merasa dia harus berterimakasih kepada Antonio. Untuk melihat Rose saja dia sudah gembira, apalagi hari ini. Tak hanya melihat, tetapi berbincang-bincang, tertawa-tawa sambil berolahraga bersama. Livio tidak suka aktivitas berkeringat, tetapi dengan kehadiran Rose, dia sanggup melakukan apa saja yang dia tidak sukai.

Cukup jelas sekarang bahwa Rose adalah orang yang disukainya. Mahasiswi dari Inggris itu tak hanya cantik dan pintar, tetapi dia ramah dan baik hati. Tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan yang dikenal Livio selama ini yang egois dan hanya mengutamakan penampilan.

Seperti namanya, Rose adalah mawar pertama yang berkembang di hatinya. Mengapa Antonio tahu akan hal ini masih sebuah pertanyaan. Livio bukanlah orang yang suka bercerita, apalagi tentang cinta. Memang dia telah mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Antonio, tetapi dia yakin itu tidak menjelaskan bahwa dia menyukai Rose. Apakah karena dia memang orang yang mudah ditebak? Dia tidak tahu jawabannya, tetapi mungkin Arthur tahu.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Livio cepat menoleh pada pintu yang terletak di belakangnya. Terlihat Arthur yang setelah mandi, sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang pirang.

Setelah semua hal itu, Livio tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa untuk pertama kalinya kepada Arthur. Karena tidak mempunyai pikiran lain, dia pun bersikap natural dengan tersenyum.

Arthur memandangnya untuk sesaat.

Livio berusaha untuk tidak kaku dengan beranjak dari kursi tersebut.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Arthur akhirnya, dia membuka pintu lemarinya. "Seharusnya kau lakukan itu, nanti kulitmu iritasi,"

Livio cepat-cepat mengangguk. Dia tentunya ingat ketika kulitnya terkena iritasi dan gatal-gatal yang cukup buruk sehingga dia harus dibawa ke poliklinik, dengan diantar oleh Arthur, karenanya itu cukup memalukan. Memang air asrama tidak bisa dipercaya, dan kulitnya juga sangat sensitif.

Dia tidak ke kamar mandi seperti yang disarankan Arthur. Dia berdiri di tempat dan tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Arthur menghiraukannya dengan mencari pakaian yang bersih.

"Uhmm.. Arthur.."

Arthur berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan si pirang dari negara kecil dekat Jerman itu.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu pada Antonio tadi?" Livio bertanya, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Ahh ya, kau tadi benar-benar serius. Tetapi kau harus tahu Arthur, bahwa Antonio hanya ingin membantu. Seharusnya kau menyatakan ketidaksukaanmu dengan cara yang lebih halus," akhirnya dia mengatakannya, dia merasa lega ya, dan dia berharap Arthur dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Menjadi penengah bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Arthur tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengambil pakaiannya lalu menutup dan mengunci lemarinya. Barulah ia menatap Livio. Tetapi tidak seperti apa yang diperkirakan Livio, tatapan Arthur halus dan tidak mengancam seperti yang diberikannya pada Antonio tadi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Mendengarnya, Livio langsung bergidik. Tidak, Arthur tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah mencobanya sejak awal dia melakukan hal ini. Apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini bukanlah hal pertama," lanjut Arthur, "Aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya, memberinya tanda yang jelas bahwa aku tidak menginginkan itu. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Dia seharusnya urusi saja urusannya sendiri, dia kan juga sudah punya Aiko, seharusnya dia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu," dia terdengar yakin di awal, tetapi dalam kalimat terakhirnya terdengar keraguan, "Tetapi memang dasarnya dia orang bodoh. Dia kalau tidak aku gertak seperti tadi, dia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya."

Livio mendengarkan dengan saksama, dia lalu setuju dengan perkataannya itu. Tetapi, sebagai penengah dia seharusnya tidak.

"Karena itu, kau tidak usah memikirkan masalahku dengan Antonio. Bukankah kau mendapatkan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan? Bagaimana dengan Rose? Dia begitu cantik bukan?"

Belum Arthur menyudahi kalimatnya, kemerahan di pipi Livio sudah begitu terlihat. Ternyata! Dia memang orang yang mudah ditebak!

"Terimakasih sudah memberikan nasihat itu. Tetapi, cukup di sini ya. Tak usah kau pikirkan lagi," Arthur tertawa kecil sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

(*********)

Livio terlalu baik. Padahal ini bukanlah urusannya. Arthur menghargainya. Tetapi tetap saja, Livio tidak mengerti. Ya, bagaimana bisa mengerti perasaan ketidaksukaannya setelah melakukan hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Sudah cukup lama Arthur tahu bahwa Livio menyukai Rose yang masih kerabat dekatnya. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis yang disukainya. Sementara Arthur, sepanjang pagi dihujani cerita dua gadis cerewet yang bahwasannya dia sangat tidak peduli apapun itu. Dari mana Antonio mendapat gadis-gadis itu? Dia tahu maksud Antonio merencanakan hal ini. Tetapi, Antonio sangat tidak melakukannya dengan baik. Gadis cerewet yang selalu mengatakan hal yang sia-sia bukanlah kriteria gadis yang disukainya. Antonio hanyalah mencari gadis dengan asal-asalan yang dia ketahui menyukai dirinya. Antonio sama sekali tidak menghargai dirinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Livio ketika dia mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Ke perpustakaan," jawabnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuka pintu lalu pergi.

(**********)

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekiranya 10 menit setelah Arthur meninggalkan kamar, Antonio akhirnya datang.

"Kalau kau menanyakan Arthur, dia berada di perpustakaan. Mungkin mengerjakan laporan," ujar Livio tanpa ditanya.

"Memangnya aku peduli," respon Antonio dengan dingin. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tahu bahwa sikapnya itu salah. Dia melihat Livio yang berdiri mematung, di tangannya terdapat peralatan mandi.

"Maaf," Antonio berkata lagi. "Dia kan bilang sendiri bahwa aku tidak usah peduli dengan urusannya. Ya sudah aku mengabulkannya. Aku tidak akan peduli. Biarlah dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Memang dasar dia orang yang terlalu sombong dan egois,"

Livio menelan ludahnya. Berusaha tidak terlihat kecewa. Perkataan "Maaf" tadi sepertinya tidak akan mudah dikeluarkan Antonio kepada Arthur. Dan orang Spanyol ini, dibandingkan Arthur, memang tidak dapat menahan ataupun mengatur emosinya. Ya, jelas sekali dia terlihat marah.

Livio tidak akan mencoba berdebat dengan Antonio. Sia-sia saja mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka yang tidak dapat "mendinginkan kepala" dengan cepat. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia meninggalkan kamar untuk mandi.

(********)

"Ketua BEM tampaknya sedang tidak dapat fokus,"

Arthur mengangkat alisnya, mengalihkan matanya dari buku. Dia sejak tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran Sofia di bangku di depannya.

"Calon" ketua BEM angkatan. Aku belum ditugaskan secara resmi," ujar Arthur mengoreksi, tetapi detik kemudian dia menyesal mengatakannya.

"Baiklah "calon ketua BEM angkatan" yang tampaknya sedang ada masalah."

Arthur mengembalikan pandangannya kepada buku, berharap dengan begitu mahasiswi Perancis itu dapat lenyap. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Sofia akan terus berada di dekatnya kecuali dia sendiri yang meninggalkannya.

"Hmm? Tidak mengatakan apa-apa rupanya?"

Arthur menatapnya dari sudut matanya. Bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sofia berada di situ. Dia merasa bodoh sekali membiarkan gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"Oke, biar kutebak. Kau merasa terbebani dengan tugasmu sebagai ketua BEM angkatan?" Sofia tertawa, memulai spekulasinya, "Bayangkan, ketua BEM angkatan dari mahasiswa Teknik Mesin yang setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan laporan! Aku yakin mereka semua tak akan memilihmu sebagai ketua BEM yang sesungguhnya* demi kebaikanmu!"

Arthur tak bergeming, pandangannya terus ke buku.

"Hmm? Bukan itu kah? Kalau begitu..." Mata Sofia yang keunguan berpendar ke sekeliling, pada rak-rak buku dan orang-orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan pada hari minggu. Ah, dia bukan termasuk mahasiswa yang cinta perpustakaan, dia datang di hari itu hanya untuk menemani sepupunya. Dia bosan melihat rak buku yang tampak sama semua, kebosanan itu akhirnya hilang ketika dia melihat Arthur seorang diri. Arthur tampak kusut sekali. Dia dapat menebak dengan benar kalau Arthur berada dalam masalah karena ketika dia menghampiri, Arthur sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seperti tidak melihatnya. Ayolah, seberapa bencinya Arthur padanya, dia tak akan sekalipun menghiraukannya. "Kau frustasi karena kau akan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan tetapi kau tidak kunjung punya pacar?"

Arthur seperti tersedak, buku di tangannya berguncang.

Melihat reaksinya, Sofia tertawa. Dia menahan perutnya, tetapi tawa yang dia keluarkan tidaklah seperti tawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka kan di perpustakaan.

Arthur benar-benar kesal.

"Dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, wajar kalau tak ada cewek yang berani mendekati mu. Jadi sabar ya,"

"Memangnya penting apa?"

"Huh?"

"Memangnya penting? Sebagai ketua BEM angkatan memangnya aku harus memiliki pacar? Sejak kapan seseorang dilihat dari kepunyaannya akan pasangan?"

Sofia mengedipkan matanya, menatap Arthur dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya tertawa kembali.

Arthur sangat kesal.

"Tuan alis tebal mulai dengan gayanya yang sombong!" kata Sofia masih dengan sisa tawanya. "Memang, itu bukan syarat seseorang menjadi ketua BEM. Akan tetapi, kalaupun kau tidak menyukai siapapun gadis di kampus ini karena /kesombonganmu/, kencani saja salah satu dari mereka. Banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, kau tinggal memilih! Kau tidak perlu mencurahkan hatimu pada siapapun itu. Gadis itu hanya mendapatkan status, tetapi bukan cintamu! Bagaimana?"

Arthur sangat tidak suka dengan ide itu.

"Ya, daripada kau dianggap aneh. Untuk orang sekejam kau rasanya tidak terlalu buruk melakukan itu."

Arthur tidak tahan lagi, dia beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan mahasiswi gila itu.

"Yaah dia pergi juga," Sofia menghela nafas, tidak berpikir untuk menyusul cowok itu. Membuatnya menjadi kesal memang sebuah hiburan baginya.

Lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu adalah sepupunya. "Sudah selesai mencari bukunya? Ayolah kita pulang, tempat ini benar-benar membuatku depresi."

"Jangan begitu! Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk kok!" sepupu berambut pirang itu menunjukkan buku yang telah ia dapat. Matanya yang kehijauan mencerminkan kepuasan.

Sofia menggeleng, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita cari makan,"

(*********)

Arthur mendesah, melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir waktu tutup perpustakaan. Dia kemudian melihat pekerjaannya. Laporan praktikum yang ditulis tangan itu belum dapat dikategorikan "hampir selesai". Walau dia sudah mencoba fokus dengan duduk di meja yang jauh dari tempat strategis, termasuk dari jangkauan Sofia, tetap saja dia tidak mengerjakannya dengan lancar. Perpustakaan hampir waktu tutup, mau tak mau dia harus kembali ke asrama.

Pukul lima dia sampai di kamar. Hanya mendapati Livio, bagus, dia senang tidak harus melihat si Spanyol dekil itu. Rupanya kesenangannya itu hanya berlangsung sementara, karena ketika melihat meja belajar, pada bagian meja Antonio, dia melihat benda itu. Tumpukan kertas yang berisi laporan yang telah lengkap. Ingin sekali dia menggeram dan melakukan apa saja untuk meluapkan rasa irinya. Ya, dia iri. Antonio yang bodoh selalu berhasil mengerjakan tugas lebih dulu daripadanya. Dan dia selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Seperti tidak perlu melakukan kerja keras. Lalu apa maksudnya menaruh kertas itu di meja, seperti menunjukkan dengan sombong bahwa dia sudah selesai. Seperti mengatakan, "Hola calon ketua BEM angkatan, tugasku sudah selesai lho, silahkan salin. Tapi ingat bahwa aku lebih pintar dan rajin daripada kau." Tentu saja tidak, Arthur tidak akan lagi bertindak bodoh seperti menyalin. Selain karena dia akan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan, sejak tadi pagi rasanya dia akan jijik menyentuh apapun yang berkaitan dengan si Spanyol.

Setelah menaruh tas dan berganti pakaian, Arthur memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Fisik dan pikirannya sudah ditempa sejak pagi. Setelah bangun dia akan kembali mengerjakan laporan yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Arthur terbangun secara otomatis pada pukul setengah tujuh. Setelah benar-benar terbangun, mood nya kembali jelek karena mengetahui akan siapa yang telah berada di (bagian) atas tempat tidurnya. Bukan lain adalah Antonio, dan dia sedang bertelepon. Arthur tahu dengan siapa dia bertelepon, karena sudah seminggu terakhir, setiap malam, si Spanyol itu melakukannya. Arthur tidak keberatan, benar-benar tidak keberatan. Tetapi semenjak dia tahu bahwa konversasi yang dilakukannya itu rata-rata tidak penting, dan _tuhan _dia melakukannya sepanjang malam. Memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Tetapi itu membuatnya kesal harus mendengarnya. Apalagi untuk malam itu. Arthur benar-benar merasa itu sudah cukup.

"Mau ke mana?" dia mendengar Livio bertanya.

"Ke kamar Alfonso, mengerjakan laporan," katanya sambil mengambil barang beserta alat tulisnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia meninggalkan kamar, lalu menutup pintu agak keras.

Sampai larut malam, Arthur tidak kembali. Itu membuat Livio cemas. Sesibuk apapun aktivitas Arthur, dia pasti akan kembali sebelum pukul sebelas.

Livio menatap Antonio yang kini sedang berada di depan meja belajar, masih dengan telinganya ditutup oleh ponsel. Mungkin dia membutuhkan headset karena pembicaraan yang berjam-jam itu, tidak itu bukan permasalahannya. Antonio tampak tidak peduli. Dan sejak dia berada di kamar, tidak sekalipun menyinggung soal Arthur.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Livio terkejut, Antonio rupanya tahu bahwa dia mengamatinya dari tempat tidurnya di atas. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil bukunya, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih belajar. "Sebentar lagi..."

"Kau kuliah pagi kan besok? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 12. Biasanya jam 10 kau sudah tidur," kata Antonio diliputi keheranan. Dia berkata kepada Livio, tetapi tangannya masih dengan ponsel.

"Iya benar. Tetapi tak apa, tak usah pedulikan aku," Livio tersenyum. Jarang sekali Antonio peduli dengan keadaannya. Livio menebak, mungkin karena Antonio terlalu heran. Dia memang tipe mahasiswa yang tidak pernah tidur larut apapun kondisinya.

"Kau khawatir dengan Arthur?"

Livio kembali terkejut. Antonio tahu juga. Dan akhirnya dia berbicara tentang Arthur!

"Dia mungkin memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar Alfonso,"

Livio menunduk, memikirkan spekulasi Antonio tersebut. Memang tidak ada salahnya menginap di kamar teman. Rata-rata teman selorong yang dia ketahui juga suka bertukar kamar.

"Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau tidur saja,"

Livio mulai membenarkan perkataan itu. Ya, Arthur mungkin menginap. Jadi dia sebaiknya tidur saja. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

"Antonio, apakah kau masih kesal dengan Arthur?" dia menanyakannya dengan pelan, takut ternyata Antonio masih dan dia akan menyinggung perasaannya.

Entah karena dia terlalu kecil suaranya hingga tak sampai di telinga Antonio, atau karena dia sudah terlambat karena Antonio kini kembali berbincang dengan Aiko. Apapun alasannya, membuat lega Livio dalam satu sisi, tetapi di sisi lain dia tetap penasaran.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Arthur dan Antonio itu teman dekat. Sejak pertama berkenalan dengan mereka, dia tahu mereka tidak dapat hidup tanpa yang satu. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Walaupun suka berdebat, mereka selalu terlihat akrab. Sebagai teman yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, masalah seperti ini adalah masalah kecil. Pastinya keesokan hari mereka sudah dapat bertingkah seperti biasa. Atau menganggap hari ini tidak terjadi. Bukankah itu yang biasa kedua sahabat lakukan setelah bertikai?

(********)

Kepergian Arthur rupanya hanya untuk sementara karena pada pagi harinya, dia dibangunkan olehnya. Walaupun masih mengantuk karena tidur terlalu malam, dia senang Arthur tidak melupakannya. Arthur selalu peduli kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum melihat Antonio yang juga sudah bangun. Jadwal kuliah mereka di hari senin memang pagi. Kecuali Berwald, yang masih tertidur karena jadwalnya sore. Tiba-tiba dia mempunyai ide yang cemerlang.

"Ayo kita sarapan bareng!"

Seruannya membuat Arthur dan Antonio menghentikan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Ayolah! Arthur kau tidak ada laporan atau pertemuan BEM kan? Antonio juga tidak akan berangkat kuliah dengan Aiko kan?" Livio mengatakannya secara natural. Dia yakin mereka berdua akan setuju, dan mereka akan kembali berbaikan lagi. Mudah bukan?

Dia melihat Arthur mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus menyiapkan bukuku dulu," dia melanjutkan memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

Livio tersenyum senang. Dia lalu beralih kepada Antonio.

Si Spanyol melanjutkan menyisir rambutnya, "Aku tidak usah ikut ya? Kan kau hanya perlu Arthur."

Livio menggeram. Si Spanyol ini! "Aku mengajakmu karena kau temanku! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

(**********)

Pagi itu, Arthur dan Antonio memang dibuat keheranan. Selain ide Livio yang cukup "berani", melihat dia penuh semangat dan ekspresi adalah sesuatu hal yang jarang.

Arthur ikut karena dia merasa bersalah karena kali terakhir dialah yang membatalkan rencana. Antonio tidak merasa penting untuk ikut karena Arthur sudah bersedia. Lagipula dia dan Livio tidak terlalu dekat. Tetapi kenapa Livio memaksa?

Livio menghiraukan keheranan kedua temannya. Setelah siap mereka bersama-sama menuju kantin. Rencananya, dia akan berjalan cepat sehingga membiarkan kedua teman yang sedang berselisih itu dapat berjalan bersebelahan. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah hal yang cukup lucu sehingga dia harus menahan tawanya.

Setiap kali dia menambah kecepatan jalannya, Arthur dan Antonio yang berada di kedua sisinya ikut menambah kecepatan mereka. Ketika dia memperlambat jalannya, keduanya pun begitu. Alhasil, dia akan selalu berada di antara kedua teman itu. Livio heran, kenapa mereka berdua dapat bekerjasama untuk tidak melakukan kontak. Sejak pagi juga tidak ada sapaan ataupun candaan yang dilontarkan mereka berdua. Livio mengambil kesimpulan bahwa rupanya perang dingin belum berakhir. Tetapi tenang, dia mempunyai banyak cara.

Di kantin, Livio cepat memesan, dan dia cepat mengambil tempat duduk, yang sekiranya cukup cerdik.

"Lovino, apa kabar? Aku duduk di sini ya?"

Lovino yang duduk sendiri di sebuah meja menatap temannya dengan heran, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Alis matanya tersilang seperti biasanya.

"Liv, aku tidak yakin mereka mendengar pesananmu," Arthur berjalan mendekati meja itu. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan Lovino. Dia berhenti berjalan.

Lovino juga terkejut, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan si alis tebal. Kalau dia bertemu dengannya, berarti dia juga akan bertemu dengan... Si bodoh penggila tomat. Benar saja, orang itu berjalan di belakang Arthur.

"Hello, Lovino. Lama tak jumpa," kata Arthur, mengambil kursi di sebelah Livio.

"Ya, dan di saat bertemu kau sudah menjadi ketua BEM," Lovino mengatakannya senormal mungkin. Dia memang lulusan satu SMA dengan Arthur. Waktu itu dia menjadi ketua OSIS, jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak mengambil jabatan sebagai ketua BEM. Walau dia tahu bahwa Arthur kini hanya sebagai ketua BEM angkatan, tidak akan heran kalau Arthur nantinya akan menjadi Presma.

"Kau juga, aku dengar dari Livio kau cukup aktif di koran kampus,"

"Dia hanya melebihkan. Masih magang,"

Arthur mengangguk.

Lovino melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Antonio telah duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aneh.

Livio di lain pihak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia berhasil! Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Lovino di sebelah dinding. Antonio dan Arthur mau tak mau harus memilih apakah duduk di sebelahnya atau Lovino dan berakhir duduk secara berhadapan.

Tak lama makanan mereka datang.

Lovino yang telah makan terlebih dahulu, membuatnya dapat melihat situasi lebih jelas. 5 menit berlangsung, dan dia cepat mendapatkan kesimpulan. Kaku. Tidak ada satupun yang melontarkan pembicaraan. Livio seperti asyik menikmati makanannya. Lalu Arthur dan Antonio makan dengan lambat sekali, mereka tampak fokus sekali dengan makanan mereka.

"Mereka satu departemen bukan? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Lovino bertanya, ketika akhirnya dia hanya berdua dengan Livio. Antonio telah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Arthur juga pergi tak lama setelah itu. Tetapi tanda-tandanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia pergi menyusul si Spanyol itu.

Livio setengah melemparkan peralatan makannya ke piring. Semangat dan keyakinan yang telah dibangun sejak pagi, kini rasanya tercerai-berai.

Lovino menaikkan alisnya. Menjelang 30 menit kuliah pertama, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Bersiap mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan si pirang yang tampak lemas itu.

[***********]

Preview chapter selanjutnya:

Jum'at di minggu itu, Arthur akan secara resmi ditugaskan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan. Kesibukan dan tugas-tugas baru pun harus dihadapinya. Dinamika kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa semakin dirasakannya. Akan tetapi, apakah hal itu akan menutup dan membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya dengan Antonio? Dua gadis yang ditemuinya hari minggu itu rupanya hanyalah contoh dari sekian banyak gadis yang akan merepotkannya. Usulan dari Sofia mau tak mau harus dipertimbangkannya.

[************]

AN:

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Saya membuatnya nyicil di tengah belajar buat UTS /heh /bandel

*ketua BEM yang sesungguhnya = Presiden Mahasiswa. Karena Arthur dan yang lain adalah murid tahun pertama, maka dia hanya diperbolehkan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan. Hal ini hanya ada pada tahun pertama. Tahun kedua barulah dia dapat mencalonkan diri menjadi Presma. Di IPB (haduh IPB lagi) tahun pertama dianggap sebagai tahun bersama (TPB). BEM (dalam hal ini BEM TPB) melihat hal ini sebagai persiapan agar mahasiswa tahun pertama dapat mengayomi teman-teman tahun pertamanya, barulah dia dapat mengayomi seluruh mahasiswa (BEM KM).


	4. Chapter 4

Telah tertera jelas dalam setiap kontrak perkuliahan bahwa ponsel serta alat komunikasi macam apapun dilarang digunakan ketika perkuliahan berlangsung. Beberapa dosen dan asisten praktikum mungkin meringankannya dengan menghimbau mahasiswa untuk "mendiamkan" ponsel mereka, tetapi beberapa yang lain dengan tegas menyuruh untuk "mematikan" ponsel tersebut. Walaupun begitu, memang dasarnya mahasiswa yang masih muda dan alay*, dalam perkuliahan dengan asyiknya mereka memainkan ponsel mereka. Mungkin tidak dalam berkomunikasi secara bertelepon, tetapi mengirim sms dan mengakses internet.

Arthur Kirkland tidak berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain. Awalnya dia memang "taat", tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia tidak dapat mematikan ponselnya barang sedikit pun. Entah karena _provider_ ponselnya, dia tidak dapat menerima beberapa pesan yang penting ketika dia mematikan benda tersebut. Padahal dia mahasiswa yang sibuk dan tidak dapat melewatkan informasi sedikit pun. Mungkin mahasiswa lain tidak ingin terputus komunikasi dengan pacar mereka walau kuliah sekalipun. Tetapi Arthur tidak. Kotak masuk ponselnya lebih penuh dengan _jarkom_, kakak kelas, dan orang-orang yang tidak berteman dengannya secara langsung. Semuanya berkaitan dengan organisasi yang dia ikuti. Hanya sedikit sekali dari orang yang dia kenal. Tetapi, di hari itu, hal itu menjadi pengecualian.

Ian Kirkland, kakaknya, tidak henti-hentinya menelepon selama kelas berlangsung. Ponsel Arthur yang telah diset silent pun terus bergetar. Dalam keadaan frustasi karena teman-teman hingga dosen merasa agak curiga, Arthur pun mematikan ponsel tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa hingga kau tidak bisa menungguku selesai kuliah?" tanya Arthur setelah kelas berakhir dan dia keluar dari ruangan. Dia tahu kakaknya lebih suka mengganggunya daripada menyampaikan pesan yang benar-benar penting.

"Hei, tidakkah kau rindu kakakmu? Terakhir kali kita ketemu saat masa perkenalan.. atau kau malah melupakan kakakmu?"

Arthur tentu saja ingat, ketika masa perkenalan kampus, kakaknya Ian adalah salah satu panitia. Dan daripada terlihat seperti kakak dan adik, Ian malah memanfaatkan hal itu sebagai ajang penyiksaan lebih kepada Arthur.

"Kalau kau rindu kau bisa datang ke asrama, mudah bukan? Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya karena kau tidak pantas sebagai kakak,"

"Ohh Artie! Kata-katamu itu menyakitkan, kau tau!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa yang mau kau sampaikan atau aku harus memblokir nomormu?" Arthur melihat dengan kesal teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah tidak berada di sekitarnya. Dia yakin mereka semua sudah berjalan ke ruang laboratorium, atau bahkan sudah sampai di sana. Sampai kapan kakak berambut merahnya akan menahannya?

"Oke-oke Artie. Aku dengar kau akan menjadi ketua BEM angkatan. Pertanyaannya, apa yang kau rencanakan? Kukira kau akan memilih tempat yang tidak mencolok seperti DPM*? Hmm?" Ian bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kata siapa? Lagipula Antonio sudah menjadi anggota DPM..."

"Aye? Kenapa kau tidak mau bersama dengan pacarmu itu?"

"_Go die_! Aku menjadi ketua BEM angkatan karena mempunyai satu tujuan. Kau dengar ini. Tujuanku adalah menjadi ketua BEM sesungguhnya. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk menjadi bawahanku?"

"Ohh tidak, aku takut," seru Ian, terdengar mengejek. Dia memang anggota BEM seperti Arthur. "Bagaimana kalau aku mendaftar jadi ketua BEM, biar kau rasakan nanti!"

"Ohh jadi kau mau bersaing denganku?" Arthur menyeringai. Persaingan antar saudara dan dilihat seluruh kampus? Terdengar menarik sekali baginya.

"Tidak, kau akan kalah sebelum kau mulai. Jadi, selamat menjalani hari-harimu sebagai ketua BEM angkatan, Artie!" tanpa berkata lagi, Ian memutus percakapan.

Suara dengung dari seberang sana membuat Arthur kembali kepada situasinya. Ahh ya, dia hampir terlambat menuju kelas praktikumnya.

(********)

"Kukira ada apa sehingga kau tidak bareng dengan Antonio tadi ke sini!" seru Oz setelah mendengar penjelasan Arthur tentang kakaknya menelepon.

"Omong-omong, di mana Antonio?" tanya Victor, matanya yang keunguan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Lah memangnya dia di mana?" tanya Mathias.

"Karena itu aku nanya, tadi aku melihatnya, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Tetapi tadi dia ada kan waktu praktikum?" tanya Oz. Victor hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, beginilah punya dua idiot di dalam kelompok.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan tugas tanpa dia," kata Kiku.

Arthur mengangguk, disusul Victor.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan tugasnya di kantin karena aku lapar!" seru Mathias lalu dengan cepat berjalan menyeret Oz.

(********)

"Kalau kau mengumpat-umpat begitu, berarti jelas sekali kalau kau bodoh dalam pelajaran ini!"

"Memang! Aku memang bodoh! Karena itu aku tidak peduli!"

Oz melihat gadisnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis lain tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedang kesulitan, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Tentang matematika lagi kah? Ratna, bukankah kau menyukai uang? Anggap saja matematika seperti kau sedang menghitung uang!"

"Tidak semudah itu, anak manja!"

Victor dan yang lain hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari meja lain yang agak jauh. Mereka tidak dapat menghentikan Oz.

"Apa kita akan membiarkan Oz?" tanya mahasiswa dari Monako itu.

Kiku mengangguk, "Biarkan saja. Dia tinggal mengkopi,"

"Curang sekali," timpal Mathias dengan cepat.

Victor ingin meminta pendapat Arthur, tetapi Arthur sudah bertanya terlebih dahulu, "Siapa dia?"

"Hah?" Victor memandang dengan bingung.

"Gadis bersama Ratna, siapa dia?"

Victor terlihat semakin bingung, "Dia itu sepupunya Sofia. Kau tidak tahu? Kukira kau dekat dengan Sofia?"

Arthur menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Terus? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan tugas," Kiku cepat menginterupsi.

(*********)

Arthur memasuki ruangan dengan senyum kecil tetapi diliputi rasa kebanggaan. Kemarin, dia telah resmi sebagai ketua BEM angkatan, lalu hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dia membuka rapat dalam masa jabatannya. Rapat yang diikuti para anggota BEM seangkatan yang bergerak dibawahnya. Memegang titel sebagai ketua BEM angkatan, berarti dia lah pemimpin dari semua mahasiswa seangkatan dengannya.

Sebagian besar anggota BEM angkatan terbaru adalah teman-temannya, termasuk Oz, Ratna dan Kiku. Sebagian yang lain yang dia kenal dalam organisasi itu juga telah menjadi temannya.

"Apakah kau yakin menunjuk Ratna sebagai bendahara kita?" Elizabetha, anggota dari Hungaria yang berkuliah di jurusan gizi.

"Kudengar ayahnya adalah seorang akuntan, dan aku tahu dia dapat mengatur uang dengan baik."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lebih baik dari dia?"

Arthur mengedipkan matanya yang hijau, "Misalnya kamu?"

"Ya! Mengapa kau tidak bertanya dulu, seperti "Siapa yang mau jadi bendahara?" tetapi kau malah langsung menunjuk dia!"

"Aku pikir kau lebih pantas menjadi komite disiplin. Kau tahu, seperti mendisiplinkan berandalan yang sering kau sebut-sebut itu, siapa dia? Ohh ya Gilbert!"

Mendengar nama dari albino Prussia, wajah Elizabetha terlihat memerah.

"Lagipula kalau bendahara harus dipilih seperti itu, berarti jabatan Roderich sebagai sekretaris harus diubah. Karena itu, tidak. Ada interupsi lagi?"

Elizabetha kembali duduk di kursinya. Para anggota BEM yang hadir juga tidak terlihat ingin berkata-kata.

"Kalau begitu kita teruskan. Karena aku sudah memutuskan Elizabetha sebagai ketua komite disiplin, maka kita akan meneruskan ke divisi-divisi selanjutnya..."

Dan rapat yang panjang itu kembali berlanjut.

(**********)

"Menurutmu apakah Arthur pernah menjadi ketua sebelumnya ya? Seperti ketua OSIS? Dia tampak seperti tak ada kendala... seperti hal memimpin ini mudah sekali," kata Ratna seusai rapat.

"Kudengar sih dia adalah ketua OSIS, dan dia juga mengetuai banyak organisasi-organisasi lain. Jadi ya, hal ini kecil baginya,"

"Sungguh? Berarti CV-nya berwarna-warni dong?"

Oz hanya bisa mengernyit akan perkataan pacarnya. Memang CV bisa berwarna-warni?

"Hei, kalian tidak merasa keberatan dengan hasil rapat tadi?" Roderich datang menghampiri mereka.

Oz dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aku menjadi ketua komite lingkungan hidup. Itu sangat sesuai denganku!"

Roderich mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau memang menjadi ketua komite lingkungan hidup. Tetapi ingat lagi tugasmu. Kau harus menjadikan semua UKM* yang berkaitan dengan lingkungan hidup mau dibawahi olehmu,"

"Bukankah itu mudah? Lagipula Ratna juga akan membantuku!"

Ratna tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya, "Tentu saja!"

Roderich hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tetapi dalam hati dia bersyukur, sepertinya awal kepemimpinan Arthur disukai oleh semuanya. Ya kecuali hanya hal-hal kecil seperti sanggahan Elizabetha tadi.

"Roddy, kau tidak mau pulang hah?" seru Elizabetha yang telah berdiri di dekat pintu ke luar gedung.

"Sebentar sebentar..." sebelum Roderich dapat berjalan menyusul, Arthur datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian masih di sini? Sudah jam segini loh, nanti kena jam malam"

"Cie, mentang-mentang sudah menjadi ketua, tidak bakal kena jam malam!" seru Ratna sembari meninju pundak Arthur sedikit.

"Kalau begitu kita barang ketua saja biar tidak kena jam malam!"

Arthur menggerakkan tangannya kepada Oz, "Tidak, kalian duluan saja, aku harus membereskan sesuatu,"

"Membereskan sesuatu bagaimana? Ini sudah larut. Besok saja. Lagipula ruangan itu sudah resmi milik kita bukan?" Elizabetha kali ini bersuara, dia melihat Arthur dan sepertinya ketidaksabarannya dalam menunggu Roderich sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Memang sih..."

"Eliza benar. Kau cepat bereskan ruangan itu atau apalah urusanmu itu, kita akan menunggu di sini. Ya kan, Elizabetha?"

Elizabetha cepat-cepat mengangguk. Perilakunya yang ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu seperti sudah hilang.

Arthur menatap keduanya dengan tidak percaya, juga pada Ratna dan Oz yang ikut setuju.

"Baiklah, terimakasih semuanya."

"Sama-sama ketua!" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

(*********)

Arthur sangat menyukai ini, jabatan sebagai ketua BEM angkatan tidak salah dipilihnya. Dengan visi dan misinya, dan anggota-anggota yang tak hanya reaktif tetapi kooperatif, dunia seperti telah menakdirkannya menjadi seperti ini. Arthur tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan menyenangkan ke depan, di mana dia harus mengatur jadwal organisasi dan kuliah, di mana dia akan sangat sibuk sampai membuatnya gila. Mungkin tidak sampai gila, tetapi dia sangat menyukai kehidupan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" terdengar Elizabetha berseru. Adapun setelah itu, semuanya berlari menyusulnya. Arthur yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, juga ikut berlari.

Di depan sebuah gerbang yang tertutup mereka berhenti.

Arthur memandang ke bawah, mengatur nafasnya, tetapi dia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Elizabetha selanjutnya.

"Di jamku masih kurang 5 menit!"

Ohh akhirnya Arthur tahu. Mereka terkena "jam malam".

"Peraturan adalah peraturan," seru petugas yang menjaga gerbang tersebut. Gerbang itu menutup jalan satu-satunya menuju asrama. Tak hanya seorang petugas, tetapi beberapa orang menjaga gerbang itu. Mereka sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa seangkatan dengan mereka yang tergabung dalam gugus disiplin asrama. Sayangnya, Elizabetha bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Tetapi kita punya ketua BEM angkatan di sini," kali ini giliran Oz. "Kau lihat dia? Ayolah siapa tak kenal dia?"

Petugas itu menatap Arthur, tetapi tidak dengan pandangan hormat atau segan seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa lain. "Ketua atau bukan ketua, peraturan adalah peraturan."

Terlihat alis mata Oz yang tebal tersilang. Apakah setiap petugas disiplin asrama akan mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang.

"Sekarang serahkan kartu mahasiswa kalian."

Ratna seperti akan memprotes, dia ahli dalam hal itu, tetapi sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, seseorang yang mereka kenal terlihat di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak usah kau lakukan itu, mereka teman-temanku."

"Tetapi Antonio, peraturannya..."

Antonio, mahasiswa dari Spanyol itu terlihat berbeda dengan seragam yang dipakainya. "Aku tahu, aku saja yang akan mengatasi laporannya. Sekarang bebaskan mereka,"

Petugas lain tampak ragu untuk sementara, tetapi entah karena alasan apa mereka menyutujui. Padahal ini melanggar peraturan.

Gerbang terbuka, kelima orang itu pun masuk.

"Makasih, Antonio! Tidak sia-sia berteman denganmu!" seru Elizabetha sambil lalu.

Roderich memberikan senyuman.

"_Mate_, kebaikanmu akan kubalas nanti!" Oz memberikan tepukan di bahu.

"Aku tahu kau ini dapat diandalkan, Antonio!" seru Ratna tersenyum lebar.

Semuanya menyerukan rasa terimakasihnya, kecuali Arthur. Dia hanya berjalan, memalingkan mukanya. Semuanya tidak menyadari kejanggalan ini, kecuali Oz. Sebagai teman sekelas, dia menyadari perilaku aneh mereka hampir seminggu ini. Tidak ada salah lagi, bahwa sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka.

Tiga pasang alis dari tiga muka yang berbeda, tersilang malam itu.

[**********]

AN: maaf agak crappy. Bikin ini ketika lagi sedikit kelaparan. Biasalah, mahasiswa sedang mengirit. ;; Saya sudah selesai UTS nya, jadi mungkin bisa update sering lagi. Gimana UTS kalian juga? Lancar kan?

*muda dan alay= quote kakak kelas.. eh maksud saya kakak alumni

*UKM = Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa . Kayak klub/ekstrakulikuler/organisasi yang ada di sekolah

*Jam malam= kalau tadi belum jelas, di asrama diterapkan jam malam yang berlaku pukul 9 malam. Jadi lewat dari itu akan disita kartu mahasiswa (KTM) dan diberi hukuman yang agak aneh. Yep, bahkan lewat semenit dari jam malam aja kena hukuman. Jamnya juga, harus sesuai dengan jam yang ada petugas, jadi gak bisa alasan kayak Elizabetha tadi ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Kemaren lupa dijelasin, DPM (Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa) itu kayak DPK nya SMA. Kayak DPK di atas OSIS, DPM pun berada di atas BEM. Setelah DPM, di atasnya lagi adalah MPM (MPK).

[*********]

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

"Gak, cuma mual,"

"Kok bisa? Udah minum obat?"

"Dari dua hari yang lalu, udah kok, tapi sekarang maunya istirahat aja,"

"Iya, banyakin istirahat ya,"

"Istirahat gimana? Tugas gak kunjung berhenti, laporan besok dikumpulin aku belum ngerjain sama sekali. Tugas buat acara KIA, IKMT, nyusun proposal, nyari dana, argh...*"

"Hehe.. tinggal diatur waktunya kan? Ohh ya, kamu tahu gak si Arthur itu, yang sekarang jadi ketua BEM angkatan kita. Dia juga ketua Lintas Mahasiswa, ketua organisasi negaranya juga, sama ketua lorong di asrama*. Lalu dia anggota klub debat, politik, dan ilmiah."

"Heh? Gak kebanyakan itu? Rata-rata temen-temen aku maksimal ikut 2 organisasi, bahkan banyak yang enggak."

"Aku juga cuman dua,"

"Dan udah kewalahan kayak gini. Nanti kalau dia tiba-tiba sakit gimana?"

"Iya sih. Tapi kalau dia sakit, memangnya kita bisa buat apa? Dia tidak kenal kita ini,"

"Jangan gitu dong! Dia kan ketua kita semua!"

"Haha... dosen udah dateng!"

Percakapan dua mahasiswi yang cukup keras itu, membuat Lovino yang duduk di belakang mereka menelan percakapan tersebut tanpa keinginannya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak menyesal. Sejak diterima sebagai anggota kru pers satu-satunya di universitas itu (walaupun masih magang), dia memang perlu menjadi peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ya, termasuk keahlian menguping.

'Ketua kita semua' dia menimang perkataan mahasiswi tadi. Itu tidak benar, dia tahu. Walau Arthur adalah ketua BEM bukan berarti dia berkuasa di atas mahasiswa lain yang seangkatan dengannya. Sejak menjadi kru pers mahasiswa, Lovino tidak melihat kampus seperti mahasiswa lain melihat kampus. Wawasannya lebih luas. Dia melihat bagaimana kampus bukanlah 'kesatuan komponen' yang langgeng melainkan terpisah-pisah. Berbagai pihak tidak ingin disatukan. Banyak konflik dan masalah di antara mereka. Dunia perpolitikan kampus lebih rumit daripada dilihat dari kacamata mahasiswa biasa.

Lovino tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyesal bergabung dengan pers. Semuanya terlihat menarik dan berbeda di matanya. Dengan diangkatnya Arthur menjadi ketua BEM, dia tak sabar akan serangakaian kejadian atau apapun itu di kemudian hari. Apakah Arthur akan memiliki 'kinerja' yang memuaskan dan dapat meredam berbagai konflik. Atau malah akan menjadi semakin kacau? Walau hanya di lingkup satu angkatan. Lovino akan menanti semuanya, di balik kacamata pers nya ini.

(*************)

Sebelum mata kuliah kedua untuk hari itu, beberapa orang memakai almamater kampus, memasuki kelasnya. Mereka kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai anggota BEM angkatan terbaru. Lovino tersenyum, berarti mereka adalah bawahan dari Arthur Kirkland. Dia kenal salah satu dari mereka di depan kelas, yaitu Elizabetha Hedervary.

"Kami hanya ingin kalian mengisi opini ini. Tidak akan lama kok," Elizabetha berkata, teman-temannya mulai memberikan para penghuni kelas secarik kertas. "Isi dengan jujur, dan benar-benar dari opini kalian ya,"

Tak lama Lovino mendapat secarik keratas itu di atas mejanya. Dia membaca tinta yang tertera di kertas.

_Seberapa banyak pengetahuan kalian akan BEM? Apa yang kalian inginkan dengan kinerja BEM angkatan baru? Apa harapan kalian untuk kampus?_

Dia tidak langsung mengisi, melainkan melihat teman-temannya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka, apakah mereka dengan antusias mengisinya, atau bahkan tidak peduli. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Lovino tersenyum karena sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Rata-rata dari mereka malah mengisinya dengan cepat sekali, seperti tidak memikirkannya dengan matang. Mereka mengisinya dengan asal-asalan.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Lovi?"

Dia mendengar Livio di sebelahnya yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak yakin. Bagaimana denganmu, Liv?"

Livio, teman sekelasnya dan teman baiknya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Daripada teman-teman yang lain, Lovino dapat melihat bahwa Livio sangat ingin mencurahkan opininya tetapi dia kebingungan sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulis.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengisinya ya tidak usah. Ini bukan suatu kewajiban bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi teman baikku adalah ketua BEM angkatan. Kau ingat?"

Lovino mendesah tetapi tersenyum. Livio memang terlalu baik. Tak lama dia melihat temannya menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Dia pun mengikutinya. Sebagai anggota pers, tidak etis kalau dia termasuk pihak yang apatis.

(***********)

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka mengirim selebaran itu," kata Jose, mahasiswa dari Mexico yang merupakan teman Lovino di koran kampus.

"Kata kakak kelas ini tidak pernah terjadi di angkatan sebelumnya! Mengesankan bukan?" seru Alfred. Dia menjabat sebagai fotografer di organisasi itu.

Mereka bertiga (dengan Lovino) sedang berjalan menuju sekretariat organisasi mereka untuk menghadiri pertemuan mingguan.

"Kukira kau cocok lho jadi ketua DPM angkatan,"

"Cocok dan juga menarik! Teman baikmu, si Arthur itu, kan ketua BEM angkatan. Bayangkan kalian berdua sama-sama ketua,"

"Jadi, kalian mendukungku hanya karena Arthur ketua BEM angkatan?"

Naluri pers mereka bertiga langsung muncul. Mereka memperlambat jalan mereka, dan –berusaha tidak terlihat- mencuri dengar percakapan tiga anggota DPM yang kini berjalan mendahului mereka. Di antara mereka adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Aku tidak tahu sih. Mungkin mustahil,"

"Kalau kau jadi ketua DPM aku tidak yakin persahabatanmu dengan ketua BEM angkatan beralis tebal itu akan langgeng,"

"Kecuali kau mendahulukan organisasi di atas persahabatan,"

Ketiga orang tersebut tertawa, dengan satu persatu memasuki ruang sekretarian DPM angkatan terbaru. Kebetulan ruang sekretariat itu bersebelahan dengan ruang sekretariat koran kampus.

Salah seorang di antara mereka sempat memberikan tatapan ketiga anggota pers itu dengan curiga. Menyadari hal itu, Lovino dan kawan-kawan cepat-cepat memasuki ruang sekretariat mereka.

(***********)

"Antonio menjadi ketua DPM angkatan, yang juga merupakan teman baik Arthur... itu akan menjadi peristiwa yang sangat menarik," Fatima tersenyum puas mendengar laporan ketiga anggota kru yang baru. Anggota yang lain mengangguk, dan wajah mereka tampak setuju dengan perkataan ketua redaksi itu.

"Tetapi kudengar dari sahabatku, bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar," beber Lovino lagi.

Fatima mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum dengan bangga ke arah Lovino. Pandangannya memberikan pemuda itu pengertian bahwa dia akan cocok menjadi kru permanen. "Itu membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menarik,"

Lovino mengangguk-angguk. Dari sekian banyak konflik antara organisasi di kampus, yang paling terlihat dan 'panas' adalah diantara DPM dengan BEM. Walau sama-sama mengayomi mahasiswa, kedua organisasi itu tidak pernah akur. BEM yang selalu terlihat paling aktif, adalah wujud bahwa mereka hanyalah bawahan dari DPM. DPM yang selalu bekerja di 'balik meja' membuat organisasi ini tidak tampak sepopuler BEM.

Antonio adalah anggota DPM. Dari percakapan yang dicuri dengar tadi, Antonio kemungkinan akan menjadi ketua DPM angkatan. Secara tidak langsung dia akan menjadi 'saingan' Arthur di BEM. Kedua organisasi yang selalu bertikai ini akan membuat permasalahan bagi hubungan kedua sahabat itu. Apalagi mereka sendiri sedang bertikai. Hal ini akan berdampak bagi organisasi yang mereka ayomi. Apakah dengan mereka sebagai sahabat dan sama-sama sebagai ketua, akan membuat kedua organisasi tersebut makin berseteru. Atau bahkan tercipta kedamaian antara BEM dan DPM. Banyak kemungkinan, dan banyak peristiwa yang akan terjadi. Semua ini akan menjadi berita yang menarik.

"Kalian bertiga," Fatima menatap Lovino, Alfred, dan Jose satu-persatu. "Terutama Lovino. Aku ingin fokus berita kalian di antara BEM dan DPM, juga antara Antonio dan Arthur. Jangan takut mengusik kehidupan pribadi mereka. Kita adalah pers dan kita punya hak menulis berita di sini," Fatima tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan. Gadis berkerudung dari Pakistan ini menatap dengan penuh determinasi. Koran kampus yang dibawahinya ini, akan terus jadi pemantau apapun yang terjadi di kampus. Untuk BEM dan DPM yang selalu sewenang-wenang, mereka tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan pers.

(**********)

"Kau tahu tidak isunya?"

"Apa?"

"Beberapa anggota BEM tadi menemui pihak pengelola asrama. Ada juga yang melihat mereka menemui GDA* di sekretariat mereka,"

"Kenapa mereka begitu?"

"Well, aku dengar mereka ingin mengubah peraturan,"

"Peraturan?"

"Jam malam asrama! Mereka ingin mengubah kebijakan itu. Mereka bahkan ingin pihak asrama meniadakannya!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja! Kau tahu kan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketua BEM angkatan yang baru itu dihukum karena melewati batas jam malam?"

"Iya aku tahu itu,"

"Kau ingat mereka memberikan selebaran untuk menulis opini? Aku yakin mereka tidak main-main untuk berpihak kepada kita. Peniadaan jam malam itu akan menjadi wujudnya!"

Lovino mencatat baik-baik percakapan dua mahasiswa yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya di kantin.

Dia sungguh tidak tahu akan BEM ingin meniadakan jam malam. Apakah benar mereka akhirnya berpihak pada mahasiswa angkatan baru? Jam malam memang sangat menyusahkan. Apalagi buat mereka yang aktif di organisasi. Dia seringkali harus memotong diskusinya dengan kakak-kakak kelas di koran kampus hanya karena waktu hampir menuju jam malam. Jadi, tindakan BEM ini akan menguntungkannya juga.

Hal yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah apa motifnya. Mengapa mereka berpihak kepada mahasiswa? Ada apa dengan angket-angket kemarin? Sebagai organisasi yang mengayomi mahasiswa, BEM lebih banyak berperan sebagai otoritas. Kebijakan-kebijakan mereka seringkali tidak menguntungkan mahasiswa. Lalu, ada apa dengan tindakan BEM sekarang? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Arthur Kirkland? Sebagai pemimpin dari BEM, apakah ini wujudnya sebagai pemimpin yang baru, menciptakan kebijakan yang baru?

"Aku mendengar dari temanku. Memang benar kalau Arthur Kirkland ingin dengan kepemimpinannya, BEM menjadi lebih berpihak kepada mahasiswa," kata Gupta di suatu pertemuan informal di sekretariat koran kampus. Siapapun anggota kru yang merasa ingin berdiskusi, bebas melakukan di sekretariat yang dapat digunakan kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu bagus bukan? Kita tahu kita harus berpihak kepada siapa," kata Alfred dengan enteng.

"Tidak!" Lovino dengan tegas menyanggahnya. "Sebagai pers kita tidak boleh berpihak. Kita tetap menjadi orang ketiga. Kita akan melihat konsekuensinya. Aku yakin mereka akan ditentang. Tidak hanya DPM, tapi dengan BEM secara keseluruhan. Kepemimpinan Kirkland akan sangat diuji. Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik!"

Di saat yang sama, semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

(**********)

Desas-desus bahwa jam malam akan ditiadakan sudah tersebar. Tidak hanya untuk mahasiswi di asrama putri, tetapi juga ke kakak kelas. Koran kampus dengan giat mencari informasi yang akurat untuk memberitakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Lovi. Arthur dan Antonio belum akur-akur. Mereka bahkan semakin bertikai. Mereka kemarin adu mulut di kamar. Dan kau tahu? Itu karena jam malam sialan itu,"

Lovino terkejut. Dia tidak pernah mendengar sahabatnya Livio mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar seperti 'sialan'. Sahabatnya pasti sangat frustasi.

"Kau harus tenang. Aku mengenal mereka sejak SMA. Mereka selalu bertikai, tetapi mereka tetap bertahan sebagai sahabat!"

"Aku tidak yakin itu Lovino! Kemarin aku melihat mata mereka! Mereka kini membenci satu sama lain!"

Lovino terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan sebagai penenang sahabatnya. Sembari mengelus pundak sahabatnya, dia tidak kunjung berhenti berpikir. Dia yakin kedua orang itu semakin bertengkar karena yang satu adalah BEM, yang satu lagi adalah GDA. Antonio sebagai GDA pasti melindungi pihaknya. Kalau tidak ada jam malam berarti tugas GDA akan berkurang hampir sebagian. Yang berarti, mereka tidak dapat menindak sepuasnya mahasiswa yang terkena jam malam lagi. Peran Antonio sebagai DPM belum terlihat di sini. Tetapi tidak mengapa, walau ini tidak dapat dijadikan berita, keadaan sudah bertambah 'panas'.

[***********]

Preview chapter selanjutnya:

Tindakan nyata Arthur dalam masa kepemimpinannya pertama adalah dengan meniadakan jam malam. Rupanya hal ini banyak ditantang, oleh pihak pengelola asrama, pihak intern BEM dan DPM, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Antonio. Walau begitu, dia tidak akan mundur. Ada teman-teman BEM seangkatan yang memihaknya, juga saentaro mahasiswa pembenci jam malam. Mereka yang menentangnya kalah jumlah. Dia akan menang.

Dari segala peristiwa awal kepemimpinannya ini. Membuat Arthur benar-benar harus mengubah prioritasnya. Organisasi dan kepentingan mahasiswa nomor satu. Cinta dan ketiadaan pacar yang akhir-akhir ini suka diungkit-ungkit oleh teman-temannya benar-benar ia lupakan. Persahabatan, terutama persahabatannya dengan Antonio yang dia sadari semakin rentan, dia biarkan dan tidak ia perbaiki. Antonio yang merupakan anggota GDA dan DPM tidak akan pernah mempunyai pikiran yang sejalan dengannya. Dia mempersilahkan Antonio untuk berubah dari sahabat menjadi musuh.

Tetapi, apakah ini akan menjadi keputusan terbaiknya? Apakah semuanya akan berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan?

[*******]

A/N: maaf telat banget updatenya! Saya udah mulai semester 2 lho ww

*GDA (Gugus Disiplin Asrama): mereka yang menghalang Arthur dkk di chapter sebelumnya. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang sangat ditakutkan mahasiswa lainnya.

*keluhan mahasiswi ini sebenarnya diambil dari keluhan teman saya sendiri. Contoh tepat mewakili mahasiswa yang rata-rata memang punya kegiatan seabrek (termasuk saya orz)

*setiap lorong punya ketua lorong. Untuk asrama putra, disebut Pak RT. Yep, Arthur di lorongnya lebih dipanggil 'Pak RT' daripada 'Arthur'.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: terimakasih yang udah review dan favorit. Saya kira fic ini terlupakan dan gak bakal ada yang mau baca lagi T^T yah terimakasih karena itu ide-ide mengalir di kepala saya. Tergantung kesibukan, tetapi saya usahakan fic ini update seminggu sekali.

Untuk chapter ini agak spesial, karena ada karakter baru yang spesial.. siapa ya..

[*********]

"Aku yakin, Arthur! Kita dapat memenangkan ini! Minggu depan, kita tunjukkan bagaimana BEM kita, angkatan kita adalah yang terbaik!" seru Elizabetha menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau begitu kau sadar bagaimana pentingnya rapat untuk menyiapkan hari itu, bukan?"

Elizabetha tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sebanyak apapun rapat yang kau gelar demi hari itu, akan aku ikuti,"

"_Then I'll have your word_,"

Elizabetha masih tersenyum-senyum, "Tenang saja, Arthur! Walau misalnya aku tidak berguna, masih ada anggota yang lain, Roderich, dan Ratna misalnya. Dan jangan lupa, seluruh mahasiswa angkatan kita mendukung!" gadis itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kemarin di ruang sekretariat. Mereka membaca hasil angket ke-2 yang mereka bagikan kepada mahasiswa. Yaitu tentang opini tindakan BEM menghilangkan jam malam. Mereka mendapat respon yang memuaskan. Sebagian besar mahasiswa menyambut positif dan mendukung. Bahkan beberapa bersedia bersuara dalam musyawarah terbuka antara pihak asrama, GDA, BEM angkatan dan KM*.

Elizabetha tak sabar hari di mana musyawarah itu diadakan. Dalam musyawarah itu akan diputuskan apakah pihak asrama akan mengabulkan keinginan organisasinya atau pada akhirnya menolaknya. Tetapi, dia tidak yakin semua ini berakhir dengan penolakan. Dengan dukungan lebih dari 3000 mahasiswa angkatan baru, lalu kepiawaian dan keagresifan Arthur, penolakan adalah mustahil.

Kepada Arthur, Elizabetha tak henti menyanjungnya. Arthur memiliki segala sifat yang diperlukan untuk pemimpin yang ideal. Mahasiswa dari Inggris itu tegas, agresif, bijaksana, peduli dan tidak pernah ragu-ragu. Dia pendengar yang baik, diwujudkan dari angket-angket yang disebarkan kemudian mengambil tindakan dari situ. Dia ingin merangkul seluruh mahasiswa yang menjadi cakupan kerjanya. Dia tidak egois dan tidak bersikap eksklusif. Dalam salah satu rapat dia pernah berkata bagaimana BEM yang dibawahinya bukanlah 'BEM' saja yang bertindak di atas mahasiswa. BEM haruslah mencerminkan mahasiswa dan memberikan manfaat bagi mereka. Jargon BEM sebagai 'penampung aspirasi mahasiswa', aspirasi benar-benar harus terwujud, tidak hanya sebagai 'penampung' saja. Dia visioner dan menginkan perubahan. Dia ingin menggunakan wewenangnya sebaik-baiknya. Tidak hanya duduk santai seperti kebanyakan ketua dan presiden mahasiswa.

Kepemimpinan Arthur yang begitu berbeda ini, mendapatkan banyak kecaman. Dan kecaman yang paling serius adalah dari BEM KM sendiri. BEM tersebut di atas mereka, dan tentu saja mereka merasa bertanggungjawab atas tindakan-tindakan Arthur. Mereka menganggap keputusan Arthur, terutama untuk menghilangkan jam malam itu benar-benar bodoh dan menyimpang. BEM merasa dipermalukan. Tindakan mereka untuk menghentikan Arthur adalah dengan mengirimkan surat peringatan. Tak hanya itu, kalau mereka bertemu dengan Arthur secara tidak sengaja, mereka menceramahinya habis-habisan. Terutama dengan kakaknya, Ian Kirkland. Kejadian tempo hari yang begitu menegangkan memang masih melekat di memori Elizabetha.

Di gedung sekretariat, Arthur ditemui langsung oleh kakaknya ketika sedang melintasi lobi. Ian Kirkland dalam BEM menjabat sebagai menteri Kebijakan Kampus. Wajar saja dia sangat murka terhadap adiknya karena kebijakan dalam asrama adalah salah satu cakupannya juga. Gedung sekretariat menjadi sangat heboh dengan kedua kakak-beradik tidak hentinya melayangkan argumen dan juga saling mencaci. Untungnya Presiden Mahasiswa sedang berada di tempat dan langsung menghalau mereka berdua. Adu jotos yang kemungkinan sekali akan terjadi, berkatnya menjadi tidak.

"Kau mau ke mana sehabis ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan yang lain dan membahas rapat nanti malam?"

Arthur melambaikan tangannya, "Rapat nanti malam untuk nanti malam. Lagipula aku masih ada kelas,"

"Heh? Praktikum yah?" Elizabetha mengerti betul bagaimana Arthur adalah mahasiswa teknik mesin dan sangat sibuk dengan perkuliahannya. Satu lagi yang membuat Arthur pemimpin yang luar biasa.

"Tidak, hanya kuliah,"

"Ohh kalau begitu kita bertemu nanti malam,"

Mereka pun berpisah menuju dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

(**********)

Arthur sampai di kelas. Masih sepuluh menit hingga kuliah itu mulai, tetapi kelas sudah penuh. Mahasiswa memenuhi bangku dan mereka saling berbincang-bincang karena dosen belum datang. Ketika Arthur datang, banyak dari mereka yang diam dan mendongak ke arahnya. Sejak mereka mengetahui secara resmi bahwa BEM angkatan ingin meniadakan jam malam (juga terberitakan di koran kampus), mereka mulai menaruh harapan kepada organisasi itu. Arthur sebagai ketua dari BEM angkatan pun mulai mereka anggap sebagai pemimpin mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sang figur pemimpin itu kini sedang sibuk mencari kursi yang kosong. Biasanya dia duduk di depan, tetapi karena kesibukannya, dia tidak bisa hadir di kelas untuk menemukan kursi depan yang kosong.

Oz memanggil-manggilnya, menunjuk bangku paling pojok yang kosong di barisan ke dua. Mahasiswa dari Australia itu jelas-jelas sudah menyiapkan kursi itu untuknya.

Bukannya menghampiri kursi itu, Arthur malah menggeleng. Dia berkata sesuatu seperti 'maaf' kemudian berjalan ke bangku belakang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Arthur mengikuti kuliah dengan duduk di bangku yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh. Beberapa baris di belakang ribut dengan mahasiswa yang mengobrol, yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan matakuliah tersebut. Beberapa mahasiswa membuka laptop dan lebih asyik memainkan laptop daripada mendengarkan dosen.

"Kau sudah tahu situs ini?" Leon, mahasiswa dari Hong Kong, satu-satunya temannya di barisan belakang, tak hentinya mengajak bicara. Terutama tentang sesuatu yang populer dan _hot_ di internet. Pada akhirnya, Arthur menyerah dan memilih mendengarkan temannya. Toh, dosennya juga tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kelas yang semakin ribut.

(**********)

"Kau, apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu apa?" Arthur bertanya kembali. Dia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya juga tak mengerti mengapa Oz menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk di antara kami?"

"Aku tidak suka di pinggir, nanti mataku jereng."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengeluhkan hal itu!" Oz berseru. Tampak tidak ingin melepaskan Arthur. Beberapa temannya yakni Viktor, Kiku, Mathias dan yang lainnya mulai menghampiri mereka. Mereka datang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ini karena Antonio, bukan? Kau tidak ingin duduk di sebelahnya?"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu? Dengar Arthur, kau masih menganggap Antonio sahabatmu bukan?" Oz bertanya, mengharapkan jawaban yang serius dan jujur. Memang apa yang terjadi di kelas tadi adalah rencananya. Dia menyiapkan bangku kosong itu di sebelah Antonio dengan harapan agar Arthur duduk di kursi karena kursi-kursi lain di barisan depan telah terisi. Betapa kecewanya dia melihat Arthur lebih memilih kursi di bagian paling belakang.

Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Livio bahwa mereka benar-benar sedang bertengkar, seperti apa yang dirasakannya ketika pulang dari rapat dan bertemu Antonio sebagai GDA di malam di minggu yang lalu. Dia pun ingin mengakurkan mereka berdua. Dia mengerti sekali bagaimana kesibukan membuat mereka tak kunjung akur. Dia tak suka bagaimana mereka saling menatap dingin satu sama lain ketika mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ayolah, mereka berdua adalah temannya. Dan rasanya tidak enak sekali mendapatkan pertengkaran di antara teman. Kiku dan yang lain juga berniat mengakurkan mereka.

"Oz, ada apa ini? Aku mendengar kau menyebut namaku?"

Oz menatap mahasiswa berkulit kecoklatan itu dengan wajah lega. Dengan kehadiran Antonio di sini, pekerjaannya menjadi mudah.

"Sungguh Oz, aku benar-benar ada agenda sore ini. Lain kali saja,"

Oz melongo. Dia tak menyangka Arthur malah meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat.

Antonio masih di situ, melayangkan pandangan meminta jawaban.

Oz tersenyum-senyum cengengesan.

(**********)

"Antoni-kun, kau harus makan,"

"Tapi aku tidak lapar,"

"Kau mengatakan itu dari kemarin, dan kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi,"

Antonio tersenyum menatap pacarnya yang duduk di seberang meja, "Sungguh, aku tidak,"

"Tapi kau makan kan tadi siang? Atau jangan-jangan tidak?" Aiko, gadis Jepang yang tampak selalu kalem dan lemah lembut, menatap wajah pacarnya dengan muka khawatir.

"Oke-oke. Aku akan memesan _milkshake_," mahasiswa dari Spanyol itu melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran pacarnya, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia akhirnya memesan sesuatu untuk diminum untuk menyenangkannya.

Walaupun Antonio sudah memesan sesuatu, kekhawatiran dan kesangsian tidak lepas dari wajah Aiko. "Kenapa kau begini Antonio? Kukira kau benar-benar sedang tidak lapar di hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetapi rupanya berlanjut hingga sekarang. Betapa bodohnya aku, pasti kau sedang ada masalah kan?"

Mendengarnya, Antonio benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia mengambil tangan Aiko di meja dan menggenggam telapak tangan pacarnya itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir,_ Amor_. Dan kau tidak bodoh, kau brilian,"

Kembali, hal itu tidak membuat Aiko luruh kekhawatirannya. Dia malah mengambil tangan Antonio, membuat telapak tangannya kini berada di atas dan mengenggamnya erat. Tak hanya itu, alis matanya yang tipis tersilang, "Ini pasti karena Arthur bukan? Dan organisasinya? Kau takut organisasimu kehilangan wewenang, benar bukan?" Aiko sangat tahu pacarnya tak hanya anggota DPM, tapi GDA juga. Maksud dari perkataannya adalah GDA. Kini dia mengerti. Tindakan Arthur dan organisasinya untuk menghilangkan jam malam pasti sangat mengusik Antonio. Terlebih lagi karena Arthur sendiri adalah sahabatnya.

"Tidak!" Antonio melepas genggaman tangan pacarnya. Tetapi menyadari hal itu dia kembali menggenggamnya, kini lebih erat dan pandangannya kepada pacarnya lebih serius. "Menganggap masalah sepele seperti itu hingga mengganggu nafsu makanku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

Aiko menyentakkan tangannya dari Antonio, dia meletakkannya jauh dari jangkaunnya. "Menurutku kau tidak hanya bodoh, tetapi pembohong juga!"

Antonio tercengang. Tak hanya karena sentakkan itu, tetapi perkataan gadis di depannya. Dia tak percaya Aiko barusan menghardiknya.

"Ohh dia memang pembohong sejati! Selamat Aiko, kau akhirnya mengetahui keburukan dibalik ketampanannya!"

Mereka berdua sontak mendongakkan wajah mereka dari satu sama lain ke seseorang yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Tapi kalian berpacaran. Jangan bertengkar di depan umum. Malu dong!"

Seseorang yang baru datang ini adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya pirang keemasan, dan walaupun sudah dikuncir kuda, tetap menjuntai panjang. Kulit gadis ini putih seperti susu. Mata gadis ini memiliki warna yang sama dengan sepupunya. Di depan matanya bertengger kacamata persegi dengan bingkai tipis berwarna merah . Gadis ini sangat Antonio kenal, dia adalah Rose Kirkland.

"Silahkan Rose, duduk di sini," Aiko menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, Rose menyambutnya lalu duduk.

Antonio benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Kenapa Aiko begitu bersikap manis kepada Rose sementara sebelumnya dia begitu bertindak menjengkelkan?

"Maaf sudah mengganggu ya. Aku tak sengaja mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang sepupuku,"

"Ohh, tidak ap—"

Belum Aiko menyelesaikan perkataannya, Antonio menyerobot. "Kalau begitu permintaan maaf tidak diterima," Antonio memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia yakin gadis dari Inggris itu bukannya 'tidak sengaja' tetapi 'menguping'.

"Aiko, apakah kau membenci sepupuku? Karena sepupuku mengancam kehadiran pacarmu?" seperti menghiraukan kehadirannya, Alice menatap langsung Aiko di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku pikir sepupumu hebat. Tetapi aku yakin Antonio lebih hebat, hanya saja dia bertindak bodoh akhir-akhir ini,"

Antonio tertegun, apakah dia salah mendengar? Aiko barusan memujinya, ya walau akhirnya tetap dengan 'bodoh'.

"Bertindak bodoh seperti kehilangan nafsu makan?"

"Tepat sekali,"

Antonio duduk kembali di kursi, memainkan milkshake yang dia pesan dengan sendok. Dia kini menyadari bagaimana kedua gadis itu berbincang-bincang seperti dia tidak berada di situ.

"Bilang kepada dia. Bila ini terus berlanjut, dia tidak akan pernah melawan sepupuku!"

"Tentu! Aku akan mengenalkannya kepada beberapa semangat Jepang yang efektif!"

"Ya! Lakukan itu!"

Kedua gadis itu saling tersenyum, seperti telah mencapai suatu kesepakatan yang begitu krusial.

"Livio! Kau kah itu!" Rose beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat Livio berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Belum sempat Livio merespon, Rose sudah menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari arah samping. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Makan," kata Livio, kemudian dia sadar itu adalah jawaban terbodoh sepanjang masa. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rose? Ada urusan apa kau dengan Antonio?"

"Mau tau saja ini kamu!" Rose tertawa-tawa, sembari dengan efektifnya menjauhkan Livio dan dirnya dari pasangan tadi.

"Rose gadis yang baik ya!"

"Begitu dibilang baik?"

Mendengar itu kekesalan Aiko kembali. Dia kemudian melihat pelayan kantin membawakan pesanan mereka. Dia tersenyum penuh arti kepada pacarnya.

"Nah, makan atau aku akan menahanmu lebih lama di sini!" Gadis Jepang itu tahu sekali bahwa sejak sepak terjang BEM angkatan, Antonio menjadi lebih sibuk dengan rapat setiap harinya. Dia menyodorkan makanan yang diam-diam ia pesan itu ke hadapan Antonio.

Lelaki Spanyol itu jelas terlihat kaget.

"Makan!" masih tersenyum, Aiko menepuk kepala Antonio sebelum menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan makanannya.

(**********)

Antonio kini yakin sekali. Sembari memakan nasi di hadapannya, pikirannya mengutuk seseorang. Rose Kirkland! Sedekat apa pacarnya dengan mahasiswi Inggris itu! Dia ingat perkenalan pertama mereka saat bersepeda beberapa minggu lalu. Dan di saat itu mereka hanya saling kenal dan sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menjadi dekat! Lalu tepukan di kepala itu. Itu adalah perlakuan yang biasa ia dapatkan dari Rose!

Antonio menatap pacarnya yang sedang menyuapi diri dengan sup. Tentu saja dengan harapan dia tidak menatap kembali. Dia mengira ini hanya karena perasaannya, dan karena kesibukannya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan pacarnya (ups). Tetapi sekarang dia tahu betul, beberapa hal dalam diri pacarnya telah berubah. Dia tampak lebih 'berenergi', mudah tersenyum, dan lebih banyak berbicara. Penampilannya juga lebih 'segar' dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat kuda. Apakah ini semua karena Rose?

Dia mulai sibuk dengan makanannya... hingga pengusik itu datang. Tepatnya, orang yang menarik perhatian banyak orang itu memasuki kantin. Dengan beberapa 'pengikutnya', dia melenggang menuju meja yang kosong.

"Arthur!"

Ya, orang itu adalah Arthur Kirkland. Dan para 'pengikut' adalah teman-teman BEM-nya.

Antonio meletakkan sendoknya, dia tertegun. Rupanya orang yang memanggil Arthur agak keras itu adalah Aiko! Sejak kapan Aiko berani bertindak sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatian?

Arthur menatap mejanya. Kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Aiko dengan senyum yang begitu kharismatik. Gadis yang disapanya itu tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya.

Antonio tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya! Gadisnya baru saja berperilaku seperti kebanyakan mahasiswi angkatan terbaru akhir-akhir ini.

"Arthur itu baik sekali ya. Tapi ahh, dia pasti menyapa karena ada kau di sini,"

Antonio untungnya tidak sedang menyuapi makanannya, karena dia yakin dia pasti tersedak karena mendengar kata-kata ini.

"Kau tahu kan, setiap gadis di angkatan kita membicarakannya. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kakak asisten* menggosipkannya." Aiko meminum jus buahnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung. Karena kau ini teman dekatnya. Banyak gadis yang ingin jadi pacarnya kau tahu, tetapi berteman dengannya saja tidak bisa,"

Antonio tetap tidak merespon. Dia memakan makanannnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau cemburu ya? Tenang, Antoni-kun. Aku ini tidak akan melihat kepada siapapun selain kau. _Daisuke da! Zutto!_" Aiko mengatakan kata-kata terakhir itu dengan mengelus punggung tangan pacarnya yang kecoklatan.

Sebagai respon, Antonio tersenyum dan mencium tangan yang tengah mengelus permukaannya itu. Setidaknya sifat Aiko yang begitu manis tidak pernah berubah. Antonio merasa beruntung sekali.

Di beberapa meja di samping kanan mereka, Arthur dan kawan-kawannya terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang seru, yang tentunya menarik perhatian. Antonio berusaha untuk tidak terusik dan makan dengan lancar. Aiko tidak boleh tahu bahwa alasan dia diam tadi adalah agar dia dapat menahan kata-katanya untuk menyanggah perkataan Aiko yang begitu memuji Arthur. Gadis itu tidak boleh tahu akan pertengakarannya dengan Arthur. Dia ingat saat makan siang beberapa minggu yang lalu, Aiko menanggapi dengan serius masalahnya dengan Arthur hanya karena rencananya untuk mendekatkan mahasiswa Inggris itu dengan teman-teman Aiko tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Ya, Antonio tidak mau merepotkan Aiko dengan masalah baru yang dia sadari lebih serius seperti ini.

(************)

"Jadi pihak mana yang akan kau lindungi Antonio? Kami atau DPM?" tanya ketua pembina GDA dengan serius.

Malam itu adalah malam rapat untuk kesekian kalinya. Tugas GDA adalah untuk memantau di lapangan, bukan untuk rapat! Kasihan sekali GDA harus bertindak di luar kebiasaan mereka seperti ini hanya karena organisasi kampus yang begitu bandel.

Antonio yang duduk di seberang ketua tersebut berpikir. Dia telah izin dari rapat DPM untuk menghadiri rapat GDA ini.

"Aku adalah bagian dari GDA dan DPM. Aku akan berpihak kepada keduanya,"

Tak hanya pembina, para peserta rapat saling menatap satu sama lain. Bagaimana Antonio dapat berpendapat untuk keduanya di musyawarah nanti?

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Jangan lupa untuk terus berbicara dengan Ludwig. Kalian berdua adalah andalan kami. Jangan kecewakan kami!"

Antonio mengangguk.

Ludwig yang dibicarakan juga mengangguk.

Mereka semua kembali berbicara hingga akhirnya rapat selesai.

"Kau, aku, dan para pembina GDA. Kita semua dapat mempertahankan kebijakan ini," kata Ludwig, berjalan di samping Antonio menuju asrama.

Antonio terlihat mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu dengan Arthur?"

Antonio berhenti, dia menatap mahasiswa Jerman itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Ini tugas krusial yang diberikan pembina kepadamu."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, _Amigo_. Dan aku pikir aku akan berhenti melakukannya."

"_Warum?"_

"Aku telah mencoba. Arthur benar-benar tidak bisa diubah pemikirannya. Lagipula, kami bukan apa yang disebut sebagai 'teman' lagi..." Antonio mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan hati-hati.

Ludwig menatap Antonio, dia tampak tidak terkejut seperti apa yang teman Spanyol-nya harapkan. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu,"

(********)

Di kamar, dia mendapati ketiga teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur. Semuanya terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Antonio berjalan masuk dan melepaskan tas kecilnya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian tidur. Dia tidak langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya di atas, melainkan berhenti di bawahnya. Melihat Arthur yang terlelap di bawah selimutnya.

Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibilang benci. Melainkan sedih, ya dia sedih. Mengapa pertemanannya dengan Arthur bisa begitu hancur hanya karena urusan-urusan organisasi? Dia menyadari hal ini dan sangat ingin kembali berbaikan dengan Arthur. Tetapi sikap Arthur yang tidak pernah kooperatif, membuat dirinya tidak bisa mencapai apa-apa. Apakah Arthur menyadarinya? Apakah Arthur sengaja membuang pertemanan ini?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku, Arturo?" Teman? Musuh? Antonio tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Arthur tentunya tidak dapat menjawabnya, telah berada di alam mimpi.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Antonio memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

(*********)

Preview chapter selanjutnya:

Akan lebih banyak konflik! Terutama karena hari di mana musyawarah terbuka itu dilaksanakan akan segera tiba! Ian Kirkland juga akan muncul lebih banyak!

[*********]

A/N:

Kenapa saya bilang Rose Kirkland spesial? Karena kasihan dia, sejak awal chapter sudah disebut tapi baru bisa debut dengan langsung masuk ke jalan cerita di chapter ini! /pelukrose

*KM: singkatan Keluarga Mahasiswa. BEM KM adalah BEM yang mencakup semuanya. Yap, di atas BEM angkatan.

*asisten dosen: tentunya mahasiswa juga! Tetapi rata-rata adalah mahasiswa di tingkat sebelum tingkat akhir! Woops, begitu populernya Arthur!

Terimakasih lagi untuk yang udah baca! Siap-siap untuk chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

_ARE YOU AGAINST THE CURFEW?_

_SIGN HERE, AND GIVE US YOUR VOICE ON THE OPEN MEETING THIS FRIDAY!_

Mahasiswa angkatan baru penghuni asrama, pada Senin pagi dikejutkan oleh sebuah baliho yang dipasang di dekat gerbang asrama mereka. Baliho itu tentu saja baru dan mengundang perhatian. Siapa saja mahasiswa angkatan baru yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat kuliah mereka, pasti melihatnya.

"Kau yang memasang ini?" Alfonso sedang berjalan bersama Arthur, dan curiga, siapalagi yang mampu membuat sesuatu yang begitu besar selain organisasi BEM.

"Tadinya, tetapi BEM KM tidak mengizinkan."

"Lalu kau tetap membuatnya? Kau ini gila?"

Arthur mendesah, "Mau bertaruh? Aku ini tidak gila. Buktinya, ini bukan perbuatanku!"

Alfonso membelalakkan matanya, "Lah kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Mana kutahu!" Arthur menegaskan sebelum mempercepat jalannya. Sementara, mahasiswa lain kebanyakan memperlambat jalan mereka dan banyak yang dengan semangat membubuhkan tanda tangan.

Alfonso menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau bukan Arthur dan BEM-nya, berarti siapa lagi? Ahh, dia tidak mengerti. Dia pun menyusul temannya itu.

(*******)

Keberadaan baliho itu terus dibicarakan oleh mahasiswa angkatan baru, bahkan di ruang kelas. Sudah beberapa kali Alfonso ditanyakan opininya apakah akan membubuhkan tanda tangan, mahasiswa Portugal itu menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan memikirkannya nanti. Walaupun begitu, dia tak berhenti untuk berpikir bagaimana keadaan ini memberikan pengaruh kepada temannya, Arthur. Si ketua BEM angkatan yang baru itu, pasti banyak diberi pertanyaan serupa pertanyaannya pagi ini. Mereka pasti langsung menduga bahwa itu adalah perbuatan BEM di bawah Arthur. Si pirang itu pasti akan kesulitan menjelaskan kepada mereka satu persatu. Apalagi kalau yang bertanya adalah kakak kelas.

Alfonso terhenyak, _bagaimana kalau kakak kelas?_ Apalagi dengan BEM KM? Dia tahu sekali bagaimana BEM angkatan baru dengan KM tidak dalam satu tangan dalam masalah jam malam itu. Arthur telah menceritakan semua kepadanya, BEM KM membencinya! Dengan baliho yang rasanya agak 'frontal' itu, Arthur pasti mendapatkan masalah yang besar! Padahal itu bukan keputusan dan perbuatannya!

Selesai kelas, Alfonso langsung menghampiri kelas Arthur. Akan tetapi, dia tidak mendapati mahasiswa itu. Wajar sekali, pikirnya. Arthur pasti harus bertindak cepat menangani kesalahpahaman ini. Ketika sedang larut dalam pikirannya, dia tak sengaja menabrak Livio. Mahasiswa bertubuh kecil dari Liechtenstein itu meringis kesakitan sebelum bertanya kepadanya,

"Di mana Arthur?"

"Tidak berada di kelas," Livio tampaknya akan terus berjalan menuju kelas tersebut, Alfonso pun menambahkan jawabannya, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama, bersama. Aku yakin kita menemukannya dalam perjalanan kita menuju ke sana,"

Livio tampak masih bingung, tetapi akhirnya mengiyakan karena lengannya sendiri digaet oleh Alfonso.

Alfonso terus berjalan, dia telah melepaskan lengan Livio setelah pemuda Liechtenstein itu setuju mengikutinya. Walaupun alasannya tidak terlalu jelas, dia yakin sekali akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dekat gerbang asrama. Ya, di tempat baliho itu terpasang. Saat itu sudah siang, pasti banyak orang -tak hanya mahasiswa angkatan baru- yang melintas dan dengan mudahnya membaca baliho tersebut. Dia yakin, banyak kakak kelas yang sudah tahu, termasuk BEM KM.

Langkah kaki Alfonso pun dipercepat.

(***********)

Alfonso dan Livio sama-sama berhenti. Mereka tertegun, tak jauh di depan mereka terdapat lingkaran kerumunan. Kemudian, tak jauh lagi adalah baliho... yang kini hanya terlihat setengah.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

Terdapat banyak sahutan.

Alfonso tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, dia meninggalkan Livio kemudian berusaha memasuki lingkaran. Dengan gesit, kini dia telah berada di barisan paling depan. Apa yang dilihatnya, dan mungkin di pikiran mahasiswa lain juga, adalah mimpi buruk.

Ian Kirkland, Menteri Kebijakan Kampus dan Lingkungan Sekitar Kampus BEM KM berada di tengah lingkaran. Dia sedang memegang sesuatu. Sesuatu itu mempunyai warna yang sama dengan warna kain di baliho. Kemudian, dia merobek sisa dari bagian tengah kain baliho, dengan tangannya sendiri. Rambutnya yang kemerahan begitu mencolok di tengah kerumunan, kedua mata hijaunya terlihat bersinar, alismatanya tersilang. Walau mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain berdiri agak jauh darinya, mereka dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dari tubuhnya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dan tidak segan dengan mahasiswa Skotlandia ini. Ian Kirkland terkenal dengan keputusan-keputusannya yang pro-mahasiswa. Dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pembuat dan pengawas kebijakan yang tidak pernah segan. Tindak langkahnya selalu 'revolusioner', langsung dan tidak bertele-tele. Ketika kebanyakan mahasiswa anggota KM adalah pemikir dan selalu berembuk, Ian Kirkland lebih kepada tindakan secara langsung. Siapapun yang memperlambatnya akan dia lawan. Bahkan dosen sekalipun. Selama hampir setahun dia memimpin, banyak kebijakan-kebijakan baru yang menguntungkan mahasiswa. Semuanya, kecuali penghapusan jam malam. Itulah yang menjadikan dia dan adiknya, Arthur Kirkland, berbeda.

Siapapun tahu, bahwa Ian Kirkland bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dikalahkan dalam konfrontasi. Apabila orang tersebut pintar, maka ia tahu bahwa jangan pernah berurusan dengan mahasiswa Skotlandia itu, apalagi menjadi musuhnya. Sekarang ini, beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di hadapan Ian dan tampak melindungi satu sama lain itu, tampaknya bukanlah mahasiswa pintar tersebut.

"Katakan lagi, kalian mewakilkan apa?" Ian bertanya, terdengar jelas bagaimana kata-katanya begitu ditahan dan rendah. Jelas sekali dia sedang menahan amarahnya. Walaupun begitu, aura kekesalannya tetap mengalir.

"Kami mewakili UKM-UKM yang setuju dengan tindakan BEM angkatan! Kami ingin jam malam dihilangkan!" Seorang mahasiswa albino, yang tidak seperti teman-temannya di belakang, berdiri dengan tegapnya dan tanpa rasa takut.

"Kalau begitu organisasi kalian kububarkan!" Ian memberikan kain itu kepada temannya. Tentu saja, dia tidak sendiri, beberapa teman BEM-nya ikut menemaninya.

Mahasiswa albino yang kini dicap bodoh oleh siapapun yang melihat kejadian ini karena telah mengambil Ian sebagai lawan, tampak terkejut, rasa takut akhirnya terlihat walaupun sedikit. "Pembubaran organisasi hanya dilakukan oleh MPM. Kau tidak ada wewenang untuk itu!" serunya akhirnya.

"Dan _kau_ tidak ada wewenang untuk memasang ini!" suara Ian begitu lantang. Siapapun bergidik mendengarnya. Amarahnya tampaknya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Mahasiswa albino tersebut tampak tidak ingin mengambil langkah seribu, "Kami memang tidak punya surat izin. Tetapi ini adalah insiatif kami," mahasiswa ini benar-benar bodoh, dia malah melangkah maju, menantang Ian, "Bukankah kau pernah menyerukan kebebasan berpendapat? Inilah wujud kebebasan pendapat kami! Tapi kau, kau malah merobeknya, menyudahinya dengan tanganmu! Dasar hipokrit!"

Sudah, Ian benar-benar tidak tahan, kekesalannya sudah di ambang batas. Dia merenggut kerah mahasiswa yang tentunya lebih muda darinya ini. Tak perlu menahan lebih lama lagi, tinjunya akan mendarat kepada muka anak tersebut. Tetapi, kenyataan itu tidak pernah datang. Tangannya yang siap dengan tinjunya itu ditahan oleh seseorang. Siapa yang begitu kuat hingga dapat menahannya? Ian benar-benar tak menduga ini. Dia terkejut, rupanya orang tersebut adalah Antonio.

"Perkelahian tidak akan membawa masalah ini kemana-mana," kata mahasiswa spanyol itu. "Dan Ian, kau ini BEM. BEM selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin,"

Ian menatap Antonio yang mempunyai warna mata yang identik dengan warna matanya sendiri. Akhirnya mahasiswa skotlandia ini menurunkan tangannya, dan menariknya dari genggaman Antonio.

"Kalau begitu Antonio. Kau ini GDA dan calon ketua DPM, kau ajari anak ini!" setelah mengatakan itu, dia menatap teman-teman BEM-nya. Jelas sekali mereka begitu bersyukur Antonio dapat menghentikannya membuat perkelahian.

"Antonio, kau ini temanku. Kau ingin menghalangiku juga?"

Antonio yang kini berdiri di antara pihak BEM dan kesatuan UKM itu menatap temannya si mahasiswa albino. "Sayangnya Gilbert. Perbuatanmu itu salah. Kau tidak punya izin pihak asrama. _Kau tidak punya izin dari GDA_," Antonio mengoreksi itu dengan penekanan, menunjukkan bahwa dialah wakil dari GDA tersebut. Dia telah diberi perintah untuk menurunkan baliho ilegal itu, yang rupanya BEM telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tetapi ini bukan lingkungan asrama! Ini di _luar_ gerbang!"

"Ini masih daerah asrama!" rupanya Antonio tidak berbeda dengan Ian. Dia mengatakan itu juga dengan lantang. Kini wajah tenangnya telah menjadi sangar karena amarah.

Gilbert tidak percaya dengan penampilan kawannya sendiri, "Tetapi Antonio, kau ini juga-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" perintah Antonio. "Aku harap kau melepaskan sisa dari baliho ini, _sekarang juga_!"

Gilbert melangkah mundur. Selain rasa tidak percaya, timbul rasa lain, yakni kebencian kepada temannya sendiri. Dia kemudian menatap teman-teman UKM-nya yang sejak dari Ian sudah mati kutu, apalagi Antonio. Dia pun berkata pada mereka untuk mengikuti perintah Antonio. Dia dan teman-temannya bersama-sama melepaskan baliho tersebut.

Sudah mengetahui pihak yang kalah, para mahasiswa yang menonton dan sedikit telah bersahutan mendukung pihak kesatuan UKM, segera meninggalkan tempat itu –termasuk Alfonso-. Ada yang berjalan terlalu cepat lantaran takut akan menjadi korban terkaman tak hanya Ian, tetapi Antonio juga. Tingkah mahasiswa Spanyol yang mengejutkan ini tidak akan terlepas dari memori mereka untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

Tak lama Gilbert dkk telah selesai dengan baliho mereka. Mereka akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, apabila Gilbert tidak mempunyai kata-kata terakhir kepada BEM dan GDA di hadapannya.

"Walaupun telah tersobek-sobek, tetapi bubuhan tanda tangan-tanda tangan ini akan selalu ada dan tanda bahwa kami akan mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. BEM angkatan dapat memenangkan musyawarah terbuka jumat ini, jam malam benar-benar terhapus. Dan kalian, jangan mengharap meremehkan kami lagi!"

Ian, teman-teman BEM-nya, dan Antonio tidak membalas perkataan itu, hanya menatap punggung mahasiswa albino.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar sendiri. Mahasiswa anggota BEM KM selain Ian, menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, baliho itu akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

(**********)

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan cukup mengesankan," kata Ian akhirnya, teman-teman BEM-nya telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mewakili GDA. Jangan harap aku melakukannya lain kali, yakni sebagai DPM,"

Ian tersenyum, amarahnya telah hilang. Dia mengenal Antonio tentu saja dari adiknya. Dia sering mendengar cerita adiknya bahwa Antonio, tidak seperti wajahnya yang ramah, kalau marah seperti banteng yang siap untuk menanduk. Hal itu menakutkan, sehingga orang-orang lebih suka menyenangkan hati Antonio daripada membuatnya marah. Bahkan ketika tersenyum, dia sering memalsukannya. Arthur seringkali mengingatkannya bagaimana lihainya Antonio memainkan karismanya dan memperalat orang. Semua ini, sudah ia buktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Peristiwa barusan dengan pelepasan baliho membuatnya teringat akan sifat-sifat si Spanyol itu. Tidak pernah Ian, begitu setuju dengan orang-orang yang berteman dengan Arthur kecuali Antonio. Ya, ia bangga sekali adiknya dapat berteman dengan orang berbahaya seperti Antonio.

"Kalau begitu, dalam musyawarah terbuka nanti, kau masih dalam posisimu sebagai GDA bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu. Tidak ada salahnya kita bekerjasama, bukan?"

Antonio terkesiap. Sejak kapan Ian berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Mahasiswa asal Skotlandia yang juga kakak dari Arthur Kirkland itu merangkul pundaknya.

"Dengan bersama-sama, kita pasti bisa membuat adikku tercinta itu sadar siapa yang sebenarnya berkuasa,"

(***********)

Malamnya di Kantin Umum Asrama, terdapat peristiwa lain lagi. Sama seperti siang, banyak mahasiswa yang menonton dengan penasaran. Sama seperti siang, Gilbert menjadi pusat perhatian. Hal yang berbeda adalah, lawan Gilbert bukanlah Ian Kirkland, tetapi secara genetik sama dengan mahasiswa skotlandia ini, yakni Arthur Kirkland.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbuat begitu? Tidakkah otakmu pernah bekerja?!" Arthur jelas-jelas terlihat marah, dia memojokkan si albino ke dinding, tangannya mencengkeram kerah mahasiswa tersebut.

Gilbert, dengan kekuatannya melepas tangan itu dari kerahnya, "Aku hanya ingin membantu! Lagipula aku tidak sendiri!"

"Ya, dengan hanya 3 UKM! Itu tidak cukup!" Arthur menekankan setiap perkataannya, matanya menusuk Gilbert. "Tidak ada UKM lain yang cukup bodoh untuk mengikutimu!"

Gilbert terdiam, mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mendukung BEM angkatan," kini suara Arthur melemah, "Tetapi hal macam tadi siang bukanlah salah satu wujudnya. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan ini lagi!" dia memberikan Gilbert tatapan ancaman untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkannya.

Gilbert menatap sosok tersebut yang kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan mahasiswa. Kerumunan tersebut juga perlahan melonggar, hingga mereka kembali sibuk dengan pesan-memesan makanan mereka.

Dia tidak meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia masih bingung, hingga dia melihat seseorang tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh penjelasan," kata Elizabetha sebelum menariknya pergi.

[***********]

Maaf chapternya agak pendek. T_T Saya gak nulis 'preview chapter selanjutnya' karena rupanya bagian ini cukup tidak relevan/chapter-chapter yang saya tulis selalu tidak seakurat previewnya /iamsosorry.

Intinya untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan lebih banyak karakter/karakter yang udah muncul di chapter-chapter sebelumnya akan muncul lagi. Dan PruHun yep (maaf banget baru muncul sekarang).

Terima kasih lagi buat yang udah review+fav.

chianti maaf ya, mungkin chapter-chapter ini membuat Arthur agak menjauh dari urusan love-lifenya. Tapi dalam beberapa chapter, konflik jam malam ini akan berakhir. Ketika semuanya sudah normal, dia akan kepikiran lagi kok (ya diiringi oleh masalah-masalah sebagai mahasiswa lainnya). Intinya, take slow aja. Arthur pasti dapet pacar juga.

Kenapa A/N nya panjang sekali (mungkin karena saya lapar). Oke. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Pre: Chapter

Chapter ini bukanlah chapter sesungguhnya, hanya _pre-chapter_. Terimakasih atas reviewnya (eaps semoga cowok yak), katanya fanfic ini terlalu membosankan, terlalu serius dan _less humour_.

Oke, sebelumnya ngerespon dulu ya reviewannya **yang lain boleh menghiraukan paragraf ini** (terimakasih Mr. Truth sudah menjadi guest, saya jadi gak bisa nge-PM dan jelasin ke Anda secara langsung). Waktu pertama kali baca reviewan, jujur saya bingung. Karena hal yang pertama yang muncul di benak saya: Ini kali pertama Anda baca fanfic saya, alias, ini kali pertama Anda membaca _tulisan_ saya. Alasannya? Karena saya pikir saya sudah menciptakan humor di sana sini. Mungkin karena Anda kurang peka atau apa. Karena begitulah gaya menulis saya, _despite_ dengan pembawaan yang begitu serius dan 'membosankan', saya suka menambahkan bumbu humor yang emang kadang-kadang gak ketara.

Mungkin salah saya juga, memunculkan konflik terlalu dini dan terlalu berlarut hingga membosankan. Untuk itulah hadirnya chapter ini, sebagai selingan. Eits, bukan berarti pre-chapter ini gak penting. Namanya juga pre- berarti berhubungan dengan chapter berikutnya. Hubungan apa itu? Ya baca pre-chapter ini!

Chapter sesungguhnya akan publish hari minggu, seperti biasa (kalau sempat ya)

(***********)

_**Laundry Day**_** 'Hari Penatu'**

"Livio, bagaimana dengan praktikum pertamamu?" tanya Arthur. Dia baru saja sampai di kamar, kini duduk dan membongkar tas punggungnya.

"Baik," Livio menjawab singkat.

Mereka sebagai mahasiswa baru memang belum sebulan mengikuti kuliah. Hari itu kebetulan adalah hari pertama Livio mengikuti praktikum Biologi Dasar.

"Kalo ada masalah dengan biologi, tanyakan saja padaku ya?" Arthur memberikan teman sekamarnya seuntai senyum.

"Tentu saja, Arthur. Aku tidak akan lupa,"

"Aku juga bisa bantu kok! Bahkan aku lebih bisa biologi daripada dia!"

Kedua mahasiswa berambut pirang itu seketika menolehkan kepala kepada pintu, yang kini terbuka. Antonio masuk, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa menaruh perhatian pada tangannya yang menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu, dia cepat menghampiri Livio yang sedang belajar di lantai di atas tikar.

Arthur cepat menghampiri mereka berdua, "Enak saja! Jangan percaya dia, Livio! Aku lebih pintar daripada dia!" dia melemparkan pandangan menantang pada Antonio, yang mahasiswa spanyol itu juga membalas dengan hal yang sama.

Livio tertawa. Kedua orang di sampingnya ini memang aneh-aneh! Orang biasanya akan rendah hati walau sebenarnya mereka sangat pintar dalam suatu pelajaran, nah mereka tidak! "Kalau begitu aku minta bantuan kalian berdua!"

"_Deal_!" seru Arthur mulai memindahkan alat-alat tulisnya ke lantai.

"Tetapi aku tetap lebih pintar daripada dia!" Antonio cepat duduk di sebelah Livio, mengeluarkan isi tasnya. "Ahh sial! Basah!"

Kedua temannya cepat melihat ke arahnya.

"Salah sendiri menaruhnya dalam tas!" Arthur memutar kedua bolamatanya, Antonio bodoh sekali!

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mendapatkan es ini!"

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, penghuni kamar 270 –minus satu orang lagi- me-_review_ pelajaran pada hari itu.

"Arthur!" Pintu kamar terbuka untuk memperlihatkan Vash, teman lorong mereka. "Kau dipanggil SR*!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Arthur sangat sibuk ya.." kata Livio ketika hanya dia dan Antonio berada di kamar.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan setia menemanimu Liv!"

Livio tidak terlalu setuju dengan perkataan itu, tetapi dia tidak membalasnya. Dia melanjutkan mengerjakan PR.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, Liv?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya sedikit gatal," dia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya dari telapak tangannya yang lain.

"Ohh,"

"Antonio?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau akan mencuci pakaian?"

"Besok mungkin,"

"Jangan lupa mengajakku ya,"

Livio berharap perkataan terakhirnya benar-benar dimengerti Antonio. Setiap bertanya kapan dia akan mencuci, Antonio pasti akan menjawabnya dengan 'mungkin besok', dan 'besok' tidak pernah datang kecuali dia yang mengingatkan. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajak dan mengingatkan Antonio.

Malam itu terus berlanjut dengan goresan pensil dan pena mereka.

(**********)

Sudah tiga hari Livio tidak mencuci pakaiannya. Pakaian kotornya telah menumpuk. Antonio tampak tidak ingin mencuci hari itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencuci sendirian.

Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi yang lain ketika dia hendak mencuci, dia menemukan Vash sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti mencuci," Vash berkata tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

Livio tidak menjawab, dia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Livio terpaku dalam pijakannya. Tidak, tangannya masih gatal, dan itu adalah karena sabun –terutama sabun cuci- yang membuat kulitnya iritasi. Hanya dia dan Vash yang tahu hal ini. Dia tidak mencuci selama tiga hari, berharap tangannya lebih baik, tetapi nyatanya, tangan itu makin gatal.

"Sini aku lihat!"

Livio terkejut, Vash sudah berada di dekatnya, dan kini memperhatikan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia menyentak tangannya, dan menariknya keluar dari tempat mencuci pakaian.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh mencuci pakaianmu sendiri!" Dia terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti di hadapan pintu kamar mahasiswa dari Liechtenstein itu. "Arthur!" dia menggendor pintunya, tidak santai.

"Kukira kau menjunjung tinggi kedamaian di lorong!" Arthur membuka pintu dengan kesal. Hari itu hari Jum'at dan dia kuliah lebih siang.

"Untunglah kau sedang tidak kuliah! Sekarang bawa anak ini ke poliklinik!" Vash melepaskan lengannya pada lengan Livio.

"Livio? Sakit apa?"

"Tuh kan! Kau ini teman kamarnya tetapi tidak tahu dia sedang sakit apa! Karena itu bawa dia ke poliklinik dan tunjukkan bahwa kau teman kamar yang baik!"

Arthur bertukar pandang kepada Antonio, mahasiswa spanyol itu juga sama bingungnya.

"Mau denganku juga?"

"Tidak perlu, berdua sudah cukup," Arthur mengambil sepatunya di rak.

"Lekas sembuh ya, Livio!" Antonio tersenyum, tetapi menunjukkan wajah bahwa dia merasa simpatik dan bersalah.

Livio sempat membalas senyumannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Antonio. Ini hanyalah masalah kecil," sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Arthur.

(**********)

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" tanya Arthur, berjalan keluar dari poliklinik. Mereka telah melakukan pengecekan terhadap Livio. Obat-obat (terutama salep) yang dia perlukan kini berada di tangannya.

"Tapi ini kan hal biasa, nantinya juga hilang,"

"Apakah sekarang hilang?" jelas sekali Arthur menahan amarahnya.

"Selama tiga minggu ini gak papa kok,"

Arthur berhenti, menghela nafasnya lalu menatap temannya yang lebih pendek itu, "Mulai sekarang kau harus menggunakan jasa laundry,"

"Laundry pakaian kan ribet dan mahal.."

"Pernahkah kau mencuci pakaianmu sebelumnya? Sebelum tinggal di asrama?"

"Belum sih,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa bersikeras?" Arthur memijat keningnya. Dia menyadari bagaimana percakapan ini tidak mengarah ke mana-mana. Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Livio sehingga dia begitu keras kepala?

"Aku bisa kok mencuci pakaianku sendiri. Antonio mencuci, Vash juga.."

"Aku tidak!" Arthur berseru ketus. Sejak hari-hari pertama tinggal di asrama, dia memang menggunakan jasa penatu. Tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. "Dengar, Livio. Jika kau ingin 'membuktikan dirimu' dengan mencuci, ketahuilah bahwa itu tindakan bodoh. Akhirnya kau malah menyakitimu dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi Arthur..."

"Lihat," Arthur melangkah, mendekati Livio. "Gelembung di tanganku ini," Arthur memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, dan menunjukkan bagian di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di mana terlihat beberapa bintik kecil mirip gelembung. "Kalau ini banyak akan gatal. Sama sepertimu, tanganku sensitif. Pakaian aku laundry karena aku menyadari keadaanku,"

Livio menatap gelembung tersebut yang mirip dengan gelembung di tangannya, sekaligus mendengarkan Arthur, dia terlihat terkejut.

"Lagipula mencuci itu pekerjaan perempuan!" Arthur menyeringai sembari menarik tangannya dari penglihatan Livio.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju asrama.

"Sekarang kau mau kan laundry pakaian?"

Livio mengangguk pelan, "Tetapi temani aku caranya,"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula itu simpel dan mudah!"

(************)

"Antonio, berapa hari lagi kau akan memakai baju yang sama seperti yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang?" tanya Arthur dengan maksud menyindir. Bayangkan, tiga hari mahasiswa spanyol itu memakai pakaian yang sama.

"Besok terakhir mungkin,"

Arthur sangat menahan untuk tidak memukulnya dengan buku kalkulus yang super tebal.

"Tenang Arthur-san," Kiku tertawa di samping mereka. "Antonio tidak seorang diri melakukannya," maksud dia jelas sekali. Tak hanya Antonio, banyak mahasiswa yang memakai pakaian yang sama selama 1-2 hari. Kalau tidak sama, ya selang-seling antara dua pakaian.

"Orang lain boleh, tetapi tidak pada temanku sendiri!"

"Hanya teman? Kukira kita sahabat?"

"Jangan mendekat!" Arthur melangkah mundur, buku kalkulus di tangan.

"Tenang Arturo! Aku pakai parfum! Lagipula aku masih tetap tampan, cewek-cewek masih suka padaku!"

"Whatever! Jangan kau berharap dekat-dekat denganku sebelum kau mengganti pakaianmu!" Arthur menunjukkan kepalan tangannya –yang tidak memegang buku kalkulus- sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Memangnya buruk ya, aku memakai pakaian ini terus?" tanya Antonio sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak sih, tetapi kupikir sedikit kelewatan. Orang biasanya dua hari, kau sampai tiga hari," jawab Mathias berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa bedanya hanya lebih sehari?"

"Berbeda banyak sekali," Viktor akhirnya berkata, berjalan mendahului mereka. "Oya, tadi Arthur ke mana?"

"Mungkin langsung ke perpustakaan," jawab Kiku.

"Dia sudah membawa laptopnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab sebelum Antonio menatap layar di ponselnya. "Belum, dan dia menyuruhku membawanya,"

"Sabar ya," sahut Mathias.

"Sekalian mengganti pakaian sepertinya bisa!" Kiku menimpali.

Dengan diiringi tawa, Antonio meninggalkan mereka.

(**********)

Antonio berjalan seorang diri menuju asrama. Sudah beberapa kali dia tak sengaja menatap seorang gadis yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sudah beberapa kali dia tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu. Nah, walau pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah dia pakai tiga hari, banyak gadis yang meliriknya. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak tahu fakta tentang pakaian itu. Intinya, pakaiannya tidak memengaruhi bagaimana ia terlihat. Selain itu, dia yakin sebenarnya gadis-gadis itu ingin dirinya telanjang. Tentu saja, dia kan tampan dan atraktif.

Dengan terus berjalan dan memikirkan gadis-gadis yang ingin dia kencani, dia akhirnya sampai di depan gedung asrama. Berjalan masuk lalu menaiki tangga, dengan cepat dia sampai di kamar 270.

Rencananya sederhana, dia membuka lemari Arthur untuk mengambil laptop, tetapi dia terhenti pada tumpukan pakaian kotor miliknya di pojok ruangan. Ini dia, alasan dia terus memakai pakaian yang sama: karena pakaian kotor telah menumpuk. Dia malaaas sekali untuk mencuci. Berhemat pakaian adalah cara satu-satunya untuk tidak membuat tumpukan pakaian kotor menjadi lebih tinggi.

Dia telah melihatnya, bagaimana Livio menggunakan jasa penatu untuk pakaiannya karena suruhan Arthur. Dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Dibandingkan kedua laki-laki pirang itu, dia tidak punya uang yang cukup, penatu terlalu mahal! Lagipula dia jarang mengganti pakaian, jadi buat apa membayar mahal untuk sesuatu yang sedikit!

Setelah mengambil laptop dan menyimpannya di dalam tas punggung, dia keluar kamar dan menguncinya.

(**********)

"_I am really going to kill you_,"

"Coba saja?"

Buku kalkulus siap menghajar Antonio.

"Sudahlah Arthur. Tidak ada manfaatnya meladeni orang bodoh. Mending fokus pada laporan,"

"Kau benar Viktor," tidak seperti perkataannya, Arthur memberikan sentakan 'kecil' pada kursi yang diduduki Antonio. Karena kursi itu beroda, dengan mudah Antonio terjatuh dari kursinya. Perpustakaan yang sunyi itu mendadak ramai oleh tawa kelompok tersebut. "Nah, ayo kita fokus laporan," kata Arthur, dengan sisa tawanya.

(**********)

"Cuci pakaianmu sekarang!"

"Tidak mau"

"Cuci pakaianmu, sekarang!"

"Tidak, mau!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Antonio mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya sambil tiduran. Betapa terkejutnya dia kini melihat Arthur melemparkan pakaian kotornya ke luar jendela?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kan di luar hujan! Jadi pakaianmu sekalian dicuci!"

Antonio menatap dengan horor pakaiannya yang kini tersangkut di ranting pohon di antara turunnya air hujan.

"Hentikan itu!" Antonio meloncat ke arah Arthur dengan tangannya yang bagaikan siap menerkam.

"Akan kuhentikan kalau kau mencuci pakaianmu sekarang!" seru Arthur di antara tangan Antonio yang mencengkeram tubuhnya dan menjambak rambutnya. Dia cepat kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka saling menerkam dan menjambak di lantai.

"Mereka berantem lagi.." seru teman selorong yang melihat mereka berdua dari luar kamar. Livio yang baru saja pulang dari kuliah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Semua keributan itu berakhir ketika Vash datang.

(*********)

"Baju milik siapa itu?! Mohon diturunkan!" seru seorang SR dari dekat pohon. Beberapa mahasiswa berdiri tak jauh dari situ, _kepo_ dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Hujan telah lama selesai, orang-orang telah kembali beraktifitas. Total tiga buah baju berada di atas pohon dan terlihat jelas.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Antonio yang telah berada di tempat kejadian cepat-cepat memanjat pohon.

"Ternyata itu bajumu?!" kata SR tersebut, memperhatikan mahasiswa itu. "Hati-hati jangan cepat-cepat," siapapun ngeri melihat seseorang memanjat pohon yang begitu tinggi.

"Tenang saja kak, dia sudah terbiasa panjat pohon di kampung," Arthur yang juga berada di situ tertawa kecil. Tentu saja 'kampung' hanyalah kiasan.

Tak lama, setelah aksi memanjat yang menegangkan, Antonio telah turun dengan pakaiannya.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku ke sekret untuk detensi!" kata SR dengan nada penuh otoritas.

"Arthur juga kak! Dialah yang melempar pakaianku!"

"Ya, kau juga!" SR menunjuk Arthur.

Arthur hanya bisa menatap, tidak menyangka bahwa dia ikut terkena detensi.

(*********)

"Akhirnya kau mencuci pakaianmu!"

"Ya, agar kau senang!"

Kamis pagi itu, Arthur baru saja selesai mandi. Di tempat cuci pakaian dia menemukan Antonio.

"Aku senang sekali!" kata Arthur dengan gaya sarkasme nya yang khas.

Tempat cuci pakaian itu juga tempat air mengalir, yang tentu saja tidak hanya digunakan untuk mencuci. Arthur menghampiri salah satu keran lalu membukanya untuk mencuci wajahnya. Tak lama dia selesai, ketika menoleh dia dikejutkan oleh semburan air yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ups tanganku tergelincir."

Jelas sekali Antonio melakukannya dengan sengaja, akan tetapi dia tetap tenang. Dia mendekati salah satu ember berisi air dan pakaian yang direndam.

"Ups kakiku tergelincir,"

"TERGELINCIR BAGAIMANA. ITU PAKAIAN MAUKU BILAS SEKARANG KOTOR LAGI." Antonio tak berlama-lama meratapi pakaiannya yang terhambur ke lantai, dia cepat mengambil gayung berisi air dan menyiramkannya pada Arthur, pada baju yang dikenakannya tepatnya.

Tak perlu lama untuk Arthur membalas menyiram dengan menyambar gayung seseorang yang juga sedang mencuci di situ.

"PERANG AIR!"

Gilbert yang sedang mengantri untuk mandi, melihat pertengkaran antara Antonio dan Arthur itu, segera mendeklarasikan dan memanfaatkan kejadian untuk perang air.

Mereka yang sedang mengantri, sedang mencuci, bahkan yang sedang mandi, berhamburan ke luar. Dengan gayung masing-masing mereka segera menyiram air dengan brutal ke segala arah.

Walau keadaan sudah menjadi kacau di sekitar mereka, Antonio dan Arthur tetap memfokuskan serangan ke arah satu-sama lain.

(**********)

Malam itu, lorong sepuluh dan lorong enam (pengguna kamar mandi dan tempat mencuci tersebut) kompak mendapatkan detensi dari SR.

(**********)

Hari minggu itu begitu damai menurut Livio. Arthur dan Berwald sedang sibuk membaca buku di meja masing-masing, Antonio di lantai sibuk menyetrika, sementara Livio sendiri sibuk menggambar di atas kasur Arthur.

"Jadi, apa detensi yang diberikan SR kepada kalian?" dengan suara beratnya, Berwald tumben sekali membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Membersihkan kamar mandi dan tempat cuci selama sebulan," Antonio yang menjawabnya.

"Lalu yang pohon itu?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya menaruh nama kami di buku kasus," Arthur kali ini yang menjawab. "Setidaknya dengan begini, Antonio lebih rajin mencuci pakaiannya,"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarkan topik itu?"

"Kalian berdua, tolonglah berhenti bertengkar,"

[**********]

End of pre-chapter.

SR: Senior Resident. Kakak kelas yang tinggal di asrama untuk membina adek-adek kelas.

What is this rubbish.


	9. Chapter 8

[Baru sekarang update ya. Maaf ya T_T

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya]

Sore itu adalah sore yang indah bagi seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir danau seperti Livio. Seusai kuliah di hari itu, dia langsung berjalan ke danau dengan tas yang sudah berisikan alat-alat lukis. Setelah mendapatkan view yang tepat, dia duduk dan mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Dia bukan seseorang yang pandai melukis, tetapi kesukaan untuk melukis didapat dari temannya. Karena tugas dan praktikum, dia sudah lama tidak melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Lagipula, keadaan di asrama saat itu sedang tidak kondusif baginya. Dia tahu sekali apa yang sedang terjadi di asrama sekarang. Musyawarah terbuka, semua orang membicarakannya. Dia terlalu penat untuk bertahan di tempat itu.

Tidak sering didapati orang berada di sekitar danau pada sore hari. Livio benar-benar sendiri di situ. Terdengar bunyi burung saling berkicau dan monyet saling bersahutan, walaupun begitu ketika melihat permukaan danau yang tenang, semua bunyi-bunyian itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah kebisingan. Kampusnya terletak di antara hutan yang masih lestari, salah satu hal yang Livio syukuri. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mulai melukis.

(**********)

Suasana di kompleks asrama berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan suasana di danau.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamamu di sini?" Lovino dengan kesal bertanya kepada rekannya untuk sore itu.

"Karena aku fotografer yang handal!" Alfred menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Kamera tergantung di lehernya.

Lovino memutar bola matanya. Buat apa fotografer untuk meliput sebuah diskusi? Pimpinan redaksi seharusnya berpikir dua kali sebelum menunjuk. Akan tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Lovino tidak terlalu keberatan dengan kehadiran Alfred.

Dia memutar lehernya, menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan tersebut sudah hampir penuh. Kubu GDA , Asrama, dan DPM sudah hadir. Ke mana kubu BEM dan BEM angkatan? Lovino tak harus bertanya lagi, serombongan orang yang memakai jaket "Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa" masuk. Dia tersenyum, sang bintang tamu berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Bintang tamu tersebut tak lain adalah Arthur Kirkland.

Lovino kini melihat peserta yang hadir satu persatu. Mereka telah duduk sesuai dengan bagian yang disediakan.

Pasukan Arthur terdiri dari teman-teman seorganisasinya, yakni Roderich, Elizabetha, Ratna, dan Oz. Hadir juga perwakilan dari BEM seperti Ian. Kumpulan BEM ini duduk di bagian barat dari ruangan. Kubu GDA dan DPM duduk berlawanan dari mereka. Terlihat Ludwig dan Antonio. Di antara dua kubu tersebut adalah pihak asrama sebagai pihak penengah dan pengatur jalannya musyawarah alias moderator. Selain mereka semua, terdapat perwakilan dari UKM-UKM. Gilbert juga hadir. Mereka disediakan tempat yang tersebar di sebelah dua kubu tersebut dan di depan meja moderator. Lovino dengan Alfred duduk di sebuah sudut yang strategis yang mereka mudah untuk menangkap pendapat semua pihak.

Lovino mencengkeram kertas catatan dan ponsel yang berada di satu tangan, tak sabar agar semuanya dimulai.

(*********)

Musyawarah segera dimulai setelah GDA memberikan komplain bahwa pihak BEM datang terlambat. Alfred cepat sekali meninggalkan tempatnya di sebelah Lovino dan mulai meliput. Lovino sendiri menyalakan voice recorder dari ponselnya. Walaupun sudah dipermudah dengan ponsel, Lovino tetap mencatat apa saja yang ia dengar.

Moderator adalah seorang Arab yang berperawakan tegas. Musyawarah berjalan dengan tertib. Masing-masing pihak dapat menahan pendapatnya dan menyampaikan dengan tepat. Penyampaian pendapat juga didengar dengan baik. Arthur dan Antonio tidak beradu mulut, Gilbert tidak main cerocos, Ian tidak mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya, dan hal-hal lain yang orang yang mengenal mereka mengira akan terjadi. Sepuluh menit berlalu, ketertiban musyawarah harus terganggu dengan suara-suara provokasi dari luar. Jendela ruangan yang tidak ditutup membuat mereka yang tidak diundang mudah melihat jalannya musyawarah. Tidak seperti di awal, jumlah mereka juga bertambah. Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya, siapapun yang mengira "musyawarah terbuka" adalah berhak mengikuti musyawarah padahal tidak diundang adalah orang yang bodoh.

Selama beberapa menit pihak asrama termasuk moderator harus mendiamkan orang-orang ini terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan musyawarah.

Musyawarah berlanjut. Kemudian sampailah di topik yang "sensitif", kedua kubu sama-sama memanas, ditambah seruan-seruan provokatif di luar. Lovino mengira, hanya dalam beberapa menit atau _detik_, semua "ketertiban" ini akan hancur.

Benar saja, Antonio keluar dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin keselamatan teman-temanmu ketika mereka pulang terlalu larut? Tidak bukan? Karena itu bukan tugasmu. Kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa, pihak kamilah yang dimintai tanggung jawab!" suara Antonio lantang, mengalahkan suara moderator yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sementara teman-teman dari GDA membiarkan Antonio karena mereka juga kesal.

Arthur, tepatnya orang yang disanggah pendapatnya, mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Siapapun dapat melihat bahwa dia bergetar, terlihat seperti singa dalam kandang yang ingin menerjang. Tidak pernah ada yang melihatnya begini. Arthur selalu dapat mengunci emosinya dengan baik. Akan tetapi, tidak saat ini.

"Kalau kau menyanggah bahwa itu adalah urusan GDA dan lepas tangan dengan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mematahkan lehermu,"

Itulah yang menjadi pemicunya. Tak perlu beberapa detik kemudian, Arthur sudah meninggalkan kursinya. Tangan-tangan di sekitar tak sempat untuk menghentikan Arthur. Kini mereka berdua, Arthur dan Antonio sedang mencengkeram kerah satu-sama lain.

Lovino tersenyum senang, peristiwa ini tidak luput dari goresan penanya. Dia asyik menulis sementara orang-orang sibuk melerai hampir-menjadi-perkelahian kedua orang tersebut. Tak jauh dari mereka adalah Alfred, dengan cepatnya menekan tombol di kameranya. Seperti Lovino, tak ada yang luput dari jepretan kameranya.

Bentrok antara Antonio dengan Arthur bukannya membuat kedua pihak untuk sadar dan menjaga kepiawaian, mereka malah terbawa dan walau tidak bentrok fisik, mereka beradu mulut. Ditambah dengan pihak UKM yang mengikuti mahasiswa-mahasiswa di luar dengan menjadi provokator. Perlu duapuluh menit untuk moderator dan rekan-rekan sesama pihak asrama untuk mendinginkan semua pihak.

Lovino kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada sekelilingnya. Bersiap mencatat apapun yang terjadi setelah ini.

Tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, musyawarah selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada banyak sanggahan. Pendapat dan ide-ide baru mengalir begitu saja dari masing-masing pihak. Tampaknya masing-masing pihak sudah terlalu lelah (dan lapar), bentrokan tadi sudah menguras energi sampai limabelas menit, kesepakatan tercapai.

Lovino menekan pulpennya, menutup catatannya. Tugasnya selesai.

(***********)

"Arthur, kerja bagus tadi,"

Di kantin, waktu makan malam, suasana masih dengan eforia kesepakatan musyawarah, Lovino menemui Arthur.

"Benarkah? Kau catat semuanya bukan?" Arthur tersenyum menantang.

"Sampai ke detail-detailnya," Lovino menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Ohh iya, kau melihat Livio? Aku tidak melihatnya di kamar tadi!"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah karena tidak mengacuhkannya akhir-akhir ini?" Lovino bertanya dengan nada yang menyudutkan.

"Tidak. Jadi dia di mana?" Arthur bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang dari kuliah. Tanyakan yang lain saja," Lovino mengangkat bahu kemudian meninggalkan Arthur karena temannya, Alfred sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan bodoh dari meja di ujung ruangan.

Arthur tidak beranjak, matanya terfokus pada sesuatu, pikirannya memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Arthur!"

Seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya. Orang itu berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ya! Walaupun jam malam tidak dihapus, tetapi kau telah melakukan yang terbaik!" orang tersebut, Aiko tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Terimakasih," Arthur menjawab secara otomatis. Pikirannya masih melayang pada suatu hal.

"Apakah kau melihat Antonio?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas benar-benar menghilangkan sesuatu yang dipikirkan Arthur. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah mencari-carinya dari tadi. Kusamperi Ludwig, dia juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Mana aku tahu,"

Kalau saja Arthur tidak terlalu sibuk untuk memancing pikirannya tadi, dia dapat melihat alis menyilang dari wajah manis Aiko walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

"Sampai kapan sih kalian akan terus bertengkar?"

Aiko mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi cukup untuk tertangkap di telinga Arthur, sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkannya.

Seperti sebuah impuls, Arthur akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu. Menaruh jaket BEM-nya di sandaran kursi, dia meninggalkan kantin.

(**********)

[mulai sekarang chapternya akan agak pendek-pendek supaya cepet updatenya]


	10. Chapter 9

Arthur cepat menemukan sebuah sepeda di lapangan parkir kantin. Tanpa meminta izin kepada pemiliknya, dia menjalankan sepeda tersebut kemudian menaikinya. Beberapa orang menyapanya, mengelukannya, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk dengan kayuhan sepeda yang ia percepat. Dia akhirnya meninggalkan kompleks asrama, mengayuh sepedanya di jalan besar.

Saat itu pukul 8 malam. Arthur mengayuh sepeda di jalanan kampus yang memang selalu sepi di malam hari. Lampu jalanan bertenaga solar cell berpendar menerangi berputarnya roda sepeda Arthur. Udara dingin cepat menyapa dan menggelitik kulit di bawah kaos putihnya. Walaupun begitu, Arthur tidak merasa dingin. Daerah asalnya, Inggris, apalagi mendekati Skotlandia, tidak terkenal dengan kehangatan. Selain bunyi angin yang membelah karena dirinya, bunyi permukaan roda dengan jalan beraspal menemaninya. Kanan-kiri jalan adalah gedung-gedung fakultas. Beberapa orang masih di sana tentunya, tetapi tidak melihat kayuhan sepeda dari ketua BEM angkatan yang baru itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa gedung fakultas dan jalan, Arthur membelokkan sepedanya ke jalan yang lebih sepi lagi. Pohon-pohon di kanan dan kiri jalan semakin besar, lampu-lampu jalan semakin jarang, sebuah gedung tidak terlihat sampai beberapa kilometer lagi. Di saat matahari bersinar, apalagi pagi hari, jalanan tersebut terkenal bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan _jogging_. Di malam hari, walaupun ujung jalan tersebut adalah perpustakaan dan gedung-gedung riset, tidak banyak yang melintas. Biasanya orang akan ketakutan dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar, tetapi tidak untuk Arthur. Sebagai orang yang dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya tidak terlihat, dia sudah terbiasa sehingga dia tidak takut akan apapun. Dengan tenang dia mengayuh sepedanya, kalau dia berhenti sekarang, tujuan dia mengayuh sepeda sejak awal tidak akan tercepai.

"Arthur?"

Arthur terlalu fokus dengan jalan dan tujuannya, sehingga dia terlambat menyadari kehadiran Livio di trotoar. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja, terdapat Livio dan juga.. Antonio! Dia ingin menghentikan sepedanya, tetapi karena terkejut dan sepeda sudah terlanjur melewati mereka, dia kesulitan melakukannya. Kemudian dia tidak mengantisipasi polisi tidur di depannya. Sepedanya melewati gundukan tersebut, tetapi itu menyebabkan Arthur kehilangan keseimbangan. Roda belakang yang mendapat giliran melewati gundukan sukses membuat Arthur terjungkal dari sepedanya.

"Ugh! Pasti sakit!"

(*********)

Antonio sangat ingin tertawa akan insiden itu. Akan tetapi, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Livio tadi, membuatnya mengambil tindakan cerdas untuk tidak melakukannya. Malah, dengan cepat dia menghampiri Arthur, melebihi cepatnya Livio.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Amigo?_" Antonio membantu Arthur bangun dengan menarik tangannya. Akan tetapi, bukannya terangkat, dia malah jatuh bersama Arthur.

"Ouch! kau sengaja melakukannya ya?" berbeda dengan pertanyaannya yang awal, kali ini dia bertanya dengan kesal.

"Sengaja bagaimana? Aku masih kesakitan dan kau menarikku tidak benar!" Arthur menepuk sikunya yang berdebu karena terbentur dengan aspal. Walaupun sedikit, dia dapat merasakan perih di bagian tersebut. "Kau ini tidak berniat membantu, bukan?" Arthur menggerutu, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Antonio.

"Kata siapa?" Antonio membalas. Di kepalanya dia tidak berhenti merasa heran, kenapa niat baiknya berakhir seperti ini. Kemudian dia melihat luka lecet di siku Arthur. "Kau terluka!" serunya, kekhawatiran muncul perlahan di wajahnya.

"Ohh ya?" Arthur berkata seakan itu wajar. "Telapak tanganku juga, dan kupikir dengkulku juga."

"Kita harus segera merawatnya!" Livio yang telah berada di samping mereka berseru dengan nada sangat khawatir.

Arthur tersenyum melihat Livio. Daripada memikirkan keadaan dirinya, dia bersyukur Livio baik-baik saja. Dia khawatir Livio tertidur lagi di samping danau, karena itu dia menjemputnya dengan sepeda. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Nanti juga kering sendiri," dia berupaya bangun, dia cepat tertegun oleh tangan Antonio yang cepat membantunya.

"Dirawat atau tidak, kita harus cepat-cepat ke asrama," katanya, terdengar sangat serius sembari menaikkan sepeda tersebut.

Arthur tertawa sebelum mengangguk.

"Apa yang lucu?" seru Antonio yang mulai menggiring sepeda itu dengan dua tangan.

"_Nothing_. Aku lihat kau menemukan Livio terlebih dahulu daripada aku,"

Mereka memulai perjalanan dengan perbincangan tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku terkesan, itu saja,"

Tiba-tiba Antonio, yang memimpin jalan, berhenti. Membuat yang lain juga ikut berhenti. Arthur dan Livio menatap Antonio dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian Antonio memutar tubuhnya, menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin kita berbaikan. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran!"

Arthur tertegun, menatap tangan yang tersodor kepadanya. Kemudian... dia menepisnya.

"_No more fights?_ Kau gila! Kita tidak akan pernah berbaikan.."

Antonio menatap tangannya yang telah ditepis dengan terkejut, kemudian dia merasa terluka dengan perkataan Arthur.

"Kita juga tidak pernah bertengkar!"

Belum sempat Antonio memproses perkataan tersebut, tangannya yang tadi ditepis kini ditarik, kemudian dia mendapati dirinya dekat dengan Arthur. Beberapa detik kemudian dia baru menyadari bahwa Arthur sedang memeluknya. Dia cepat membalas pelukan tersebut.

Dia memeluknya tidak terlalu erat, juga tidak terlalu longgar. Akan tetapi, dia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan tersebut. Karena dalam pelukan tersebut, dia merasa apa yang telah dia dan Arthur lakukan akhir-akhir ini –bertengkar- menjadi salah satu dari bagian memori yang harus dilupakan.

"Karena itu, aku tidak mau lagi kau melakukan ini!" Arthur melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut, "Meminta maaf dan berjabat tangan? Jangan membuatku tertawa Antonio!"

Antonio melihat temannya dengan kagum. Yap, Arthur memang benar-benar teman yang telah ia kenal sejak SD.

Kemudian dia tertawa.

Livio yang hanya dapat menonton mereka berdua, ikut tertawa.

Arthur pun ikut tertawa.

Setelah itu perjalanan menuju asrama terasa ringan.

(*********)

"Antonio-kun!"

Di kantin, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini masih penuh. Aiko juga masih berada di situ, sedari tadi menunggu Antonio. Ketika melihat pacarnya di lapangan parkir, dia cepat menghampirinya.

"Aku telah mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Aiko kau masih di sini?" Antonio bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

Kini Antonio yang bingung. "Ohh iya, aku meninggalkan ponselku di suatu tempat,"

"Hilang?" Aiko bertanya dengan khawatir.

Antonio tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kemudian dia melihat Gilbert menghampirinya.

"Ponselmu ketinggalan di ruang diskusi tadi!" Gilbert melemparkan ponsel milik Antonio yang cepat ditangkap oleh Antonio.

"_Gracias_," Antonio kehilangan kata-kata, melihat ponselnya yang telah kembali.

"Sama-sama kawan," Gilbert menoleh kepada Aiko. "Kau sabar ya punya pacar anak GDA," dia meninggalkan mereka setelah meninju pundak Antonio.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku besok saja? Sekarang sudah malam, tidak aman.. Ouch!"

"Ohh, Aiko. Aku telah menanti kau melakukan hal itu!" Arthur yang masih berada di situ akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. Aiko telah menampar Antonio, dan dia menganggapnya wajar karena Antonio bukannya berterimakasih telah dicari dan ditunggui malah bertanya-tanya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Kalau saja Aiko tidak melakukannya, Arthur sendiri akan melakukannya setelah Gilbert tadi.

"Aiko?" Antonio memegang pipinya. Benar-benar tak menyangka pacarnya melakukan hal tadi.

Aiko tersenyum, tidak merasa bersalah. "Kau lupa ya, jam malam kan diperpanjang satu jam. Menjadi jam 10, kau ingat? Ini semua kan karena jasa temanmu di sebelah itu!"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih," Arthur cepat menanggapi. Entah kenapa melihat Antonio yang harus tertunduk-tunduk karena Aiko, sangat menghibur dirnya. Hey, Aiko tidak selemah lembut orang kira!

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau ingin pulang? Biarku antar!"

"Hmm, sekarang saja! Karena aku merasa sia-sia telah menunggumu, buat apa-apa berlama-lama di sini!"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Arthur melihat pasangan tersebut meninggalkannya.

"Enak ya punya pacar," ujar Livio, berada di sebelahnya setelah memasuki kantin untuk mengambil jaket BEM Arthur.

"_Then, it's just the two of us_," Arthur melingkarkan tangannya di leher Livio. Dua sahabat tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kantin untuk pulang ke asrama, ke kamar mereka yang tampak seperti kapal pecah.

(**********)


End file.
